Izzie Flint
by Antig0ne
Summary: Izzie Flint est une sang-pur de Serpentard, elle a le vertige, elle est maladroite, elle déteste perdre son temps à se coiffer et à s'habiller, elle aime les potions, et surtout, elle est désespérément amoureuse. Mais peut-être que cette année, tout va changer, car Amy, Sally, Albus et les autres ont décidé de s'en mêler !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1. Chocogrenouilles.

Sally Azarian, septième année et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, regardait sa meilleure amie Izzie Flint qui essayait depuis dix bonnes minutes d'ouvrir son emballage de chocogrenouilles avec ses dents. Izzie trépignait, elle avait faim et elle ne permettait pas qu'un emballage de sucreries lui résiste, surtout quand elle avait faim. Soudain, elle tira un grand coup avec ses dents et finit par déchirer le papier qui entourait le chocolat.

- Ah bah enfin ! s'exclama la Serpentard, en ramassant la grenouille en chocolat qui tentait une fuite par la porte du dortoir.

- Il t'en aura fallu du temps ! blagua Sally.

- On ne se moque pas !

- Ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée voyons !

Izzie secoua ses cheveux châtains qui gardaient par endroits des traces de la teinture verte qu'elle s'était faite cet été, au grand dam de ses parents qui avaient essayé par maints sortilèges de faire disparaître. Mais Izzie était assez douée en potions et sa teinture avait tenu tout l'été. La jeune fille se posa, ou plutôt s'avachit sur son lit vert et argent, et ne fit qu'une bouchée de son chocolat.

- Humgph chavais faim ! dit-elle la bouche pleine.

- On a mangé il y a une heure ma belle, t'es vraiment pas croyable.

- Oui, mais une journée de train, ça creuse ! Et puis il faut prendre des forces avant de retrouver les potions avec Nott demain ! dit-elle en essayant d'ouvrir une seconde chocogrenouille.

- Tu ne te dis pas parfois que tu devrais grandir ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que l'on rentre en septième année que je dois arrêter les chocogrenouilles !

- Tu es irrécupérable !

Les deux filles avaient passé la journée dans le Poudlard Express pour retrouver Poudlard et entamer leur septième et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie. Elles avaient sagement assisté à la répartition avant de se goinfrer et de remonter dans leurs dortoirs, avec Amy Keynes, la troisième Serpentard de leur année. Elles étaient toutes les trois très proches. Amy était justement entrain de se laver dans la salle de bain du dortoir des septièmes années.

- Oh, je ne t'ai pas raconté, lança Sally. J'ai assisté à un match de Quidditch international cet été. Irlande contre Roumanie, c'était vraiment époustouflant ! L'Irlande a gagné 370 à 250, le match a duré plus d'une journée ! Un des batteurs roumains a fait un tranchefoule, mais l'attrapeur irlandais a quand même eu le vif d'or !

Sally était lancée dans son récit du match, elle était intarissable quand il s'agissait de Quidditch. C'était une vraie fan de Quidditch, elle n'était pas capitaine pour rien. Elle ne loupait jamais un match ou un entraînement. Elle se plaisait à dire que, si on voulait l'empêcher de jouer au Quidditch, il fallait la tuer.

- J'ai hâte que la saison de quidditch commence ! Je pense que je vais reprendre Albus Potter en attrapeur. Et ton cousin, le blond…

- Scorpius.

- Oui, je vais le prendre en gardien.

- Et mon frère ?

- Cygnus ? Je verrais s'il vient aux sélections, il ne m'a jamais parlé qu'il voulait faire partie de l'équipe.

- Bah il m'en parlé cet été, il s'est entraîné pour être batteur.

- Il vole bien ? demanda la capitaine.

- Mieux que moi en tout cas.

Izzie avait le vertige et détestait par-dessus tout voler sur un balai. À l'inverse de sa meilleure amie qui ne vivait que pour les matchs et les entraînements. Elle était sadique avec ses joueurs, mais les Serpentards gagnaient régulièrement grâce à elle. Bien sûr, chez les Gryffondors, James Potter leur posait quelques petits problèmes, Sally n'aurait jamais avoué qu'elle trouvait qu'il jouait bien, mais tout de même, c'était vrai.

- J'ai une nouvelle plus intéressante que le Quidditch, déclara Amy qui sortait de la salle de bain, enroulée dans sa serviette de douche verte et argent.

Elle prit son peigne et commença à brosser ses longs cheveux bruns. Izzie émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Tu as bronzé cet été, Amy, tu es jolie comme ça, dit la Serpentard.

- Hum merci…

Eh bien, dis nous ce truc plus intéressant que le Quidditch, et je doute que ce soit plus intéressant, lança Sally, vexée que son amie ait critiqué sa passion.

- J'ai croisé ta petite chérie, Izzie.

- Dominique Weasley ? s'exclama cette dernière.

Dominique Weasley était une Serdaigle qui avait un an de moins que les trois Serpentards. C'était une fille remarquablement jolie qui avait des cheveux blond argenté et les yeux noisette. Izzie était tombée amoureuse de Dominique l'année dernière, avant même de pouvoir l'empêcher. Ce ne s'était pas passé comme un déclic ou un coup de foudre. Plutôt comme quand on fait tomber la peau de serpent sans faire exprès dans le chaudron. Plutôt comme quand on trébuche sur une marche du grand escalier de marbre. Un jour, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle la fixait lors du dîner dans la grande salle, et même pire, qu'elle avait griffonné son nom sur son parchemin d'histoire de la magie. Et là, elle avait réalisé : je suis amoureuse !

- Elle discutait avec son frère, Louis, et la sœur de Potter, continua Amy.

- Quel Potter ? demanda Izzie.

- Que ce soit de James ou d'Albus qu'elle parle, c'est la même sœur idiote ! répondit Sally.

- Pas faux… Et donc ?

- Ils parlaient de la famille de ta petite princesse, et apparemment, de ce que j'ai entendu, elle aurait une Vélane dans sa famille… Sa grand-mère ou son arrière grand-mère, je n'ai pas bien compris.

- Par Merlin, souffla Izzie. Une Vélane !

- Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, comment elle envoûte notre Izzie, par exemple, dit Sally en riant.

Izzie la regarda d'un air faussement mauvais, comme à chaque fois que ses amies la taquinait sur le sujet. Malgré les autres filles avec lesquelles elle avait eu des aventures, elle ne se sortait pas la petite Weasley de la tête. Ce qui était ridicule, personne n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'elle était attirée par les filles, d'ailleurs Dominique n'avait eu aucune relation depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Les deux adolescentes s'étaient parlées quelques fois à peine. La Serpentard savait bien qu'elle aurait dû se faire une raison, surtout qu'à la fin de l'année, elle quitterait Poudlard et ne la reverrait probablement plus jamais, et cette perspective la torturait. Devait-elle se forcer à ne plus penser à la Serdaigle ? Ou devait-elle tenter sa chance ?

- Et sinon, hésita Amy qui s'était assise en tailleurs sur son lit, tu sais qui tu vas prendre en nouveau batteur ?

- Ah, le Quidditch t'intéresse finalement ? blagua la capitaine. Je crois que Cygnus, le frère d'Izzie, veut passer les sélections.

- Oh… dit la brune, déçue.

- Tu pensais à qui ?

- Je pensais à Joan.

- Je l'avais oublié lui tiens, dit Izzie, sortant de sa rêverie. Vous n'avez pas rompu ?

- Quel tact ma belle, lança Sally en explosant de rire.

- En effet… On sort ensemble depuis presque deux ans, je te rappelle.

- Tu comptais nous le dire quand ? s'exclama Izzie.

- Izzie… Tu sais, je suis amoureuse de Joan, même si tu ne l'aimes pas, je te demande de lui donner une chance.

Izzie n'avait jamais apprécié Joan, et Amy ne s'en plaignait pas jusqu'à présent, mais l'histoire devait être sérieuse pour qu'elle lui demande cela comme une faveur. Il est vrai qu'elle était souvent désagréable avec lui, elle ne souvenait même plus de la raison pour laquelle ils ne s'entendaient pas.

- D'accord, promis Izzie, je vais essayer de faire un effort, mais je ne te promets rien.

- Et tu sais, il y a deux postes de batteur à pourvoir alors s'il vole bien, on verra, ajouta Sally.

- Merci beaucoup les filles, dit Amy, réellement touchée par l'effort que venait de faire ses deux amies.

- Ta relation est la plus longue de toutes celles que nous avons eu toutes les trois, nous pouvons au moins respecter cela, blagua Izzie.

- C'est vrai ça… Sommes-nous des célibataires endurcies ma chérie ? demanda Izzie d'un air faussement naïf.

- Je le crois…

Izzie est une rêveuse qui croit à la Princesse Charmante, j'ai nommé Dominique Weasley et toi, tu es bien trop chiante et forte tête, aucun mec ne sait comment t'aborder, Sally, lança Amy ne riant.

Sally lança son oreiller à la tête de son amie, qui ne se baissa pas assez vite pour l'éviter, et elle se mit à proférer des menaces de métamorphose en dinde ou en crapaud. Une bataille d'oreillers s'en suivit dans le dortoir. Lorsque les filles s'arrêtèrent pour souffler, Izzie prit la parole.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je suis trop rêveuse ?

- Oh mais enfin ma chérie, on t'aime comme tu es ! dit Sally.

- Non, mais je suis sérieuse, vous pensez que je devrais arrêter de penser à elle.

- Oui ! Ça suffit les lamentations sur Miss Princesse Weasley, lança Amy.

- Ah, je ne suis qu'à moitié d'accord, sois tu arrêtes de rêver et tu passes à autre chose, soit tu te lances, tu vas la voir, tu lui parles, enfin bref, tu tentes ta chance.

Amy les regarda tour à tour, cherchant la blague, mais Sally était réellement sérieuse. La brune était surprise, et Izzie semblait l'être aussi.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma Sally Azarian ? s'exclama Izzie.

La jeune fille reçut à son tour un oreiller sur la tête et la bataille de polochons reprit. Sally s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle et fut attaquée par une coalition Izzie-Amy se vengeant des attaques précédentes. Elles finirent par se calmer et Izzie distribua les dernières chocogrenouilles qui lui restaient.

- Je vais te dire une chose Sally, déclara alors Izzie, je crois que tu as raison. Il me reste un an, après je ne la verrais plus jamais, alors je n'ai rien à perdre. Et j'ai peut-être même la plus belle fille de Poudlard à gagner, alors pourquoi pas ?

La Serpentard avait dit ça d'un coup, sans reprendre son souffle et elle se sentit soudain idiote d'avoir parlé si vite. Amy manqua de s'étouffer avec son chocolat et fixa la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains. Sally, elle aussi, restait bouche bée, elle hésita un moment puis un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Si tu es vraiment sérieuse, on va mettre en place un plan séduction, dit Sally.

- Je suis sérieuse, c'est d'accord.

- Tu es dingue, murmura Amy en secouant la tête.

- Je serais dingue le jour où le la présenterais à Monsieur Marcus et Madame Daphné Flint, s'exclama Izzie en riant.

- Ne mets pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes !

- C'est ma dernière année, je vais tenter ma chance. Il le faut, sinon je prends le risque de le regretter le restant de mes jours.

- C'est vrai, concéda Amy.

La brune était persuadée que Dominique refuserait toute avance amoureuse ou toute approche amicale d'Izzie. Après tout, quelles raisons aurait-elle eut de devenir son amie ? Et Amy ne voulait pas avoir à ramasser Izzie à la petite cuillère. Mais ci c'était vraiment ce qu'elle désirait faire…

Les trois filles discutèrent encore un moment, avant de s'endormir dans leurs lits vert et argent. Izzie fit un rêve très étrange où une Vélane blonde volait dans les airs devant elle, et qu'elle la poursuivait en balai volant. Mais, même dans ses rêves, Izzie avait le vertige, elle avait donc du mal à voler et la Vélane s'éloignait de plus en plus. Lorsque Izzie tomba de son balai, elle se réveilla en sursaut, croyant être réellement tombé. Le jour se levait à peine, Sally et Amy dormait encore. La jeune femme enfila un pantalon de pyjama Moldu de couleur mauve appartenant à Amy et un gilet en laines aux couleurs de sa maison, puis elle descendit dans la salle commune. Albus Potter, qui était en quatrième année, lisait un livre de technique de Quidditch près de la cheminée. La Serpentard se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté du petit brun.

- Salut Albus ! Tu ne dors pas ?

- Oh non, ton frère ronfle comme un troll !

Cygnus était de la même année qu'Albus, et donc, malheureusement pour le fils de Survivant, dans le même dortoir de lui.

- Je le reconnais bien là, s'esclaffa Izzie.

- Tu ne dors pas non plus ?

- Mauvais rêve, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Vous vous entendez bien ton frère et toi ? demanda soudain Albus en relevant la tête de son livre.

- Oh oui, on s'entend bien, je l'adore. Et toi, avec James et Lily ?

Albus semblait gêné, il resta silencieux un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

- Je me suis engueulé avec James hier. Même quatre ans après, il n'apprécie pas que j'aie été envoyé à Serpentard, il n'accepte pas que je sois ami avec Scorpius Malefoy et ton frère, et surtout il déteste que je sois doué en Quidditch et que Serpentard gagne des matchs. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il aime me ridiculiser.

- Je suis désolée pour toi, je ne savais pas que c'était si tendu entre vous, dit Izzie.

- Tu as de la chance de bien d'entendre avec ton frère, vraiment de la chance, murmura Albus.

- Ton frère est moqueur et joueur, il va sûrement évoluer en grandissant. Ta sœur ne se comporte pas comme lui ?

- Oh non, ma sœur est adorable. Je la défendrais de tous les imbéciles qui lui voudront lui faire du mal.

- C'est bien une parole de grand frère ça, blagua Izzie.

Albus sourit, et se replongea dans son livre. La jeune fille regarda l'heure, il était encore trop tôt pour réveiller les filles ou pour aller déjeuner. Elle fixa les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre, et elle eut un éclair de génie : Potter était le cousin de Dominique !

- Tu t'entends bien avec tes cousins ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh oui, Hugo et Louis sont plus jeunes, mais je les aime bien, et avec Rose on s'entend très bien, elle m'aide à réviser.

- Et Dominique Weasley, c'est aussi ta cousine, non ? dit Izzie, avide de connaître tout de la vie de la belle Serdaigle.

- Oui, on s'entend bien, sauf pendant les matchs de Quidditch, blagua l'attrapeur.

- En fait, il y a un Weasley dans chaque équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard !

- C'est carrément ça ! Mais, c'est de famille ! Regarde mon père, ma mère, ou encore mon oncle Charlie !

- Ta mère, elle joue avec les Harpies, c'est ça ?

- Oui, elle encourage d'ailleurs Dominique à développer son talent.

- Dominique veut aussi intégrer une équipe de Quidditch à sa sortie de Poudlard ?

- Elle a plutôt envie de voyager, tu sais, sa mère est française, alors elle voudrait découvrir ce pays et mieux parler la langue.

Izzie acquiesça et savoura les informations qu'elle avait glané sur Dominique. Scorpius descendit à ce moment-là du dortoir des garçons, il salua Izzie et Albus et s'installa à côté d'eux. Voyant que l'heure avançait, la jeune femme proposa qu'ils aillent déjeuner. Tant pis pour ses marmottes de copines, pensa-t-elle.

Scorpius, Albus et Izzie approchaient de la grande salle, quand une voix féminine héla Albus.

- Hé, cousin !

Izzie se retourna pour voir la propriétaire de la voix et son cœur rata un battement. La plus jolie fille de Poudlard était face à elle, et elle parlait tranquillement à Albus, pendant que dans la tête d'Izzie c'était la tempête, voir même le tsunami.

- Oh salut Domi ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ça va, vous allez déjeuner ?

- Oui, répondit Scorpius, tu viens avec nous ?

- J'ai déjà déjeuné, mais merci.

Scorpius et Albus discutaient avec la jeune fille sans se rendre compte des tremblements d'Izzie. Les petits yeux noisette de Dominique se posèrent sur la Serpentard, elle fronça les sourcils un court instant, puis elle se mit à rire. Le cerveau d'Izzie lui rappela soudain qu'elle portait un pantalon de pyjama ridicule et un gilet en laine usé, et donc, si Dominique souriait, c'est que la Serdaigle se moquait d'elle. Alors là, Izzie aurait voulu pouvoir aller s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande, ou mieux disparaître de la surface du globe…

- Izzie ? demanda Scorpius en la tirant par le bras. Izzie, on va déjeuner ?

Izzie débloqua du couloir, et remarque de la Serdaigle était parti. Ils se remirent en marche et quand Izzie entra dans la grande salle, elle était complètement désespérée. Dominique s'était moquée d'elle, et son plan séduction semblait assez compromis. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc en bois de la table des Serpentards à côté des deux quatrièmes années, Amy et Sally les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu m'as l'air bien de mauvaise humeur, chuchota Sally à l'attention de son amie, sans qu'Albus et Scorpius entendent.

- Je me suis ridiculisée devant Weasley, elle m'a vu dans cette tenue affreuse et elle s'est moquée de moi. La honte quoi.

Sally eut un rictus et un regard désolé. Les deux filles se servirent du porridge, et Sally essaya de réconforter son ami en envoyant du porridge sur trois Poufsouffles de première année qui passaient devant leur table. Les trois nouveaux élèves s'enfuirent en courant déclenchant l'hilarité des trois filles.

La première journée de cours commença tout à fait normalement, Izzie et Sally étaient ravies de retrouver le professeur Théodore Nott, le directeur de la maison de Serpentard et maître des potions. Elles regrettaient tout de même le professeur Slughorn qu'elles avaient eu jusqu'à leur quatrième année, mais il avait fini par prendre sa retraite, pour la seconde fois. Amy avait arrêté les potions après ses BUSES, à cause de ses trop faibles résultats, par contre elle continuait avec joie l'histoire de la magie, à la stupéfaction de ses amies qui se demandaient comment pouvait-on s'intéresser au blabla ennuyeux du professeur Binns ? Cette énigme restait un mystère pour tous.

Izzie passa la soirée à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir un peu ridicule d'y croiser Dominique, qui venait souvent y travailler, mais elle ne l'aperçut pas et finit par retourner à son dortoir pour rejoindre ses meilleures amies.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Je publie ici cette fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a un an terminé il y a un mois, donc pas de risque que je m'arrête en plein milieu, l'épilogue est prêt !

Je suis désolée pour le chapitre précédemment, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mes tirets de dialogue étaient devenus des puces, j'espère que cela marchera bien aujourd'hui.

Attention, Guimauve !

xxx

**bChapitre 2 : Sally-la-Traîtresse/b**

Les cours se suivaient et les journées se déroulaient calmement. Izzie n'avait toujours pas recroisé Dominique depuis sa ridicule apparition du matin de la rentrée. Sally, elle, attendait avec impatience les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch. Chaque soir, elle exposait à Amy et à Izzie toutes ses nouvelles idées pour les épreuves avec lesquelles elle choisirait ses nouveaux joueurs. Sally débordait d'idées plus tordues les unes que les autres. Au moins, Joan et Cygnus sauraient à quoi s'en tenir, puisque les deux filles leur répétaient tout ce qu'elles savaient.

Plus la date approchait, plus les élèves de Serpentard venaient voir Sally, plaidant leur cause ou celle d'un ami. Elle en menaçait quelques-uns de métamorphose répugnante en blatte ou en cafard et elle en écoutait d'autres patiemment, selon son humeur qui était très variable. Les sélections avaient lieu deux semaines après la rentrée, et le matin du samedi décisif, Sally était surexcitée. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à tous ses anciens joueurs et à tous les prétendants à neuf heures sur le terrain de Quidditch, et ils furent presque tous à l'heure.

La capitaine avait obligé ses meilleurs amies à venir assister aux sélections. On était à la mi-septembre, et en Ecosse il faisait déjà froid, les deux jeunes filles étaient assises dans les gradins, tentant de se réchauffer avec un feu magique qu'elles transportaient dans un bocal de verre. Izzie s'était emmitouflée dans un manteau en laine argenté et elle observait les futurs et anciens joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard.

- Bien, lança Sally, je voulais d'abord vous dire que je reprends Albus Potter en attrapeur, ainsi que Pedro Núñez et moi-même en poursuiveurs.

Quelques déçus, qui espéraient pouvoir tenter leur chance pour être attrapeur, repartirent en grognant, il y eut aussi quelques applaudissements, puis Potter et Núñez s'éloignèrent du groupe.

- Maintenant, qui se présente pour le poste de gardien ?

Sans surprise, Scorpius Malefoy s'avança sur le terrain, suivi de Tobias Fisher, un élève de septième année. Sally expliqua qu'ils allaient devoir défendre les buts à tour de rôle, et qu'elle-même et Pedro Núñez attaqueraient. Tobias Fisher passa le premier, il était grand et trapu et semblait tout indiqué pour ce poste. Il se débrouilla bien, mais, sur la fin, il laissa passer plusieurs des attaques de Sally et de Pedro. Puis, ce fût au tour de Scorpius qui ne laissa passer aucune des attaques de Pedro, Sally réussit à marquer seulement deux buts face à lui. Ils se reposèrent au sol et Sally appela les prétendants au poste de batteurs. Cygnus Flint, le frère d'Izzie sortit du groupe, puis Joan Davis, le copain d'Amy, suivi de Nathaniel Caffrey, un élève de deuxième année, et enfin Frank Parkinson, un élève de septième année, s'avança. Sally demanda à Cygnus et Joan d'envoyer les cognards sur Nathaniel et Frank et de voir comment ils s'en sortaient pour les renvoyer. Puis, ils inversèrent les rôles. Frank faillit tomber de son balai à cause d'un cognard de Cygnus, mais il réussit à le relancer. La prestation de Nathaniel fut la moins bonne, la capitaine hésitait entre les trois autres garçons. Enfin, elle dû choisir un nouveau poursuiveur.

- Pour ceux qui prétendent au poste de poursuiveur, nous allons tous voler autour du terrain et nous faire des passes, ensuite vous essayerez de marquer des buts.

Une fois les épreuves présentées, Elladora Harper, Izzie la reconnut car elle était sortie avec Albus Potter l'an dernier, et Caitlin Bezjacu, une élève de sixième année plutôt jolie, s'envolèrent, et se placèrent au-dessus du terrain. Ils se firent des passes, puis ils tentèrent tous de marquer face à Scorpius et à Tobias.

L'entraînement prit fin, Izzie et Amy descendirent des gradins pour entendre les résultats des sélections et, elle l'espéraient, féliciter Cygnus et Joan.

- Alors, annonça Sally, voici les résultats : Scorpius Malefoy occupera le poste de gardien, Cygnus Flint et Joan Davis seront les nouveaux batteurs…

Elle fut interrompue par les cris de joie d'Izzie, qui se jeta sur son frère, et Amy, qui embrassa son petit ami. Albus vient serrer Scorpius dans ses bras et féliciter chaleureusement tous les nouveaux joueurs, pendant que Tobias et Frank essayaient vainement de cacher leur déception.

- Et enfin, Caitlin Bezjacu sera notre nouvelle poursuiveuse. Le prochain entraînement est prévu pour mardi soir, huit heures sur le terrain, bon week-end à tous.

Elladora n'avait pas l'air d'être vexé, elle repartit au château en discutant avec Caitlin Bezjacu. Frank était allé se plaindre à Sally de ses choix qu'il estimait mauvais pour l'équipe de Serpentard, les filles attendirent qu'il s'éloigne pour rejoindre leur amie.

- Tu as une bonne équipe, tu es contente ? demanda Izzie.

- Merci de m'avoir choisi, dit Joan qui enlaçait Amy.

- Merci aussi, ajouta Cygnus.

- Je n'ai pas fait de favoritisme, vous avez bien joué, répondit la capitaine. Je pense qu'avec de l'entraînement, on peut gagner la coupe cette année !

Cygnus et Joan hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension, puis Cygnus rejoignit Albus et Scorpius. De leur côté, Amy et Joan se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour manger. Il était presque midi, mais Sally et Izzie n'avaient pas spécialement envie de rejoindre la grande salle, elles voulaient êtres un peu tranquilles. Lorsqu'elles furent au château, elle se dirigèrent donc vers les cuisines, qui étaient au sous-sol.

- Bonjour Miss Flint, Bonjour Miss Azarian, couina Ponky, un des elfes de maison de Poudlard, en s'inclinant devant les deux jeunes filles.

- Bonjour, Ponky, dit joyeusement Sally. On aimerait manger, tu peux nous servir ? On prendra comme d'habitude.

- Bien sûr Miss, installez-vous, dit l'elfe en leur montrant la petite table à l'écart sur laquelle les filles avaient souvent mangé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ponky apporta un hamburger bien cuit et des frites pour Sally, et une part de cheese-cake à la framboise et au chocolat blanc, ainsi qu'une bièraubeurre, pour Izzie.

- Aaaah, c'est parfait, dit Sally entre deux bouchées. Au fait, je voulais te demander, où en es-tu de ta mission séduction de Weasley ?

Prise par surprise, Izzie recracha une gorgée de bièraubeurre à la figure de son amie. Pendant que les elfes leur apportaient des serviettes pour qu'elles s'essuient le visage, Izzie réfléchit à la question de son amie. Où en était-elle ? Nulle part.

- Sympa, grogna Sally, préviens la prochaine fois que tu me cracheras de la bièraubeurre à la figure.

- Et toi, préviens avant de parler de « mission séduction » !

- Bon alors, tu vas aller lui parler ?

- On verra…

- Hum…

Sally ne paraissait pas convaincue par ce que disait Izzie. Cette dernière profita d'un moment de silence pour changer de sujet.

- Quand on a fini de manger, on va à la bibliothèque bosser sur le devoir de botanique ?

- Ok, répondit Sally.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les filles pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers les tables de travail. Izzie remarqua immédiatement que Dominique Weasley était assise au fond de la salle avec sa cousine Rose, qui était aussi à Serdaigle, et que toutes les tables étaient occupées. Izzie s'arrêta, bloquant sur des cheveux blond et des yeux noisette qui ne la voyaient pas. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle se rendit compte que Sally se dirigeaient vers le fond de la salle. La Serpentard la rattrapa en courant à moitié.

- Tu fais quoi là ? chuchota-t-elle à Sally.

- Je force le destin.

- Non, gémit Izzie, non…

Trop tard, Sally s'était assise en face de Dominique. _Au moins, je ne suis pas en pyjama aujourd'hui_, pensa amèrement Izzie, qui portait son uniforme scolaire.

- Salut, on peut s'asseoir à votre table ? Je suis Sally Azarian, et elle, c'est Izzie Flint.

- Oui, on sait qui vous êtes, répondit Rose Weasley en souriant. Installez-vous ici, sans problème.

Izzie finit par s'asseoir à côté de Sally, et les deux filles commencèrent à travailler sur leur devoir de botanique. Le professeur Londubat leur avait demandé soixante centimètres de parchemin sur le Mimbulus Mimbletonia, c'était une plante très rare et les filles avaient du mal à trouver des ouvrages qui en parlaient. N'arrivant pas à travailler, Izzie leva la tête de son livre _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ de Phyllida Augirolle, et elle observa la belle Serdaigle qui révisait devant elle. Elle réussit à lire à l'envers la feuille que tenait Dominique dans ses mains. Elle travaillait sur la goutte du Mort-Vivant, et semblait avoir des difficultés à en énumérer les antidotes. Sally avait repéré le manège d'Izzie, et elle décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Tu révises les potions ? demanda Sally à la Serdaigle. Izzie est très forte en potions.

- Ah oui ? Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider car je ne comprends pas tout sur la goutte du Mort-Vivant ? demanda Dominique, en tendant l'énoncé de son devoir à Izzie.

Izzie avait tressaillit en entendant la voix de Dominique, elle regarda la feuille que lui tendait la jeune fille sans bouger, l'esprit bloqué sur la main fine qui tenait l'énoncé du devoir de potions.

- Izzie ? Allo la Lune, ici la Terre, dit Sally en passant sa main devant les yeux de son amie.

- Euh oui, bafouilla Izzie en attrapant la feuille de Dominique, bien sûr je peux t'expliquer si tu veux.

Izzie lança un regard noir à Sally, puis elle se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de Dominique et elle commença à lui expliquer les différents antidotes. Elle essayait désespérément d'éviter de fixer sa jolie voisine de table, mais la Serdaigle regardait Izzie, ce qui était assez perturbant. Dominique écoutait tout ce qu'Izzie disait et elle notait méticuleusement les indications qu'elle lui donnait. Izzie était terriblement mal-à-l'aise de sentir le regard de Dominique sur elle. Dominique l'écoutait parler, elle était attentive à ce qu'Izzie expliquait. Et si elle se trompait sur une réponse ? Et si elle se ridiculisait devant la plus belle fille de Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une fille magnifique la regardait-elle avec ces yeux si attentifs ? Bref, Izzie paniquait complètement.

Selon ses parents, Izzie ne se montrait pas digne de son rang avec son comportement. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ses vêtements ou à sa coiffure, et elle n'osait même pas imaginer leurs réactions s'ils savaient qu'elle était sortie avec deux filles. Monsieur et Madame Flint avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de faire d'Izzie une parfaite épouse et femme au foyer, il fallait quand même s'adapter un peu à son époque ! Ils ne s'attendaient probablement pas à ce qu'Izzie présente une fille là où on attendait un garçon. Finalement, le fait qu'ils ne portaient aucun espoir en leur fille ne posait aucun problème à Izzie car elle ne portait aucun espoir en eux.

La Serpentard avait remarqué que Dominique, contrairement à elle, s'habillait toujours avec des très jolies robes à la mode, de plus elle parlait doucement et avec un petit accent français. Elle était véritablement une fille respectable. Alors, comment était-ce possible que Dominique accepte de travailler avec Izzie ? Dominique n'avait aucune raison d'être amie avec Izzie, pourtant cet après-midi-là, la Serdaigle resta pendue aux lèvres de la Serpentard et écouta tous ses conseils pour son devoir de potions. Elles travaillèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du repas du soir, et lorsqu'elles rangèrent leurs affaires, elles se rendirent compte que Rose et Sally s'étaient éclipsées.

- Par Merlin, cette chouette mal dégrossie va en prendre pour son grade ! lâcha Izzie.

- Ce n'est pas grave, elles doivent être dans la grande salle, dit gentiment Dominique.

- C'est vrai, pardon. Allons-y !

Les deux élèves se rendirent vers la grande salle en continuant de discuter sur le professeur Nott et le professeur Londubat. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Une fois dans la grande salle, Dominique rejoignit sa cousine à la table des Serdaigles, et Izzie se dirigea vers celle des Serpentards.

- Sympa de m'avoir lâché, grogna Izzie à l'adresse de sa camarade de révision, une fois qu'elle fut assise.

- De quoi tu parles ? questionna Amy.

- Mais de rien ma chérie, répondit Sally en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda à nouveau la brune, qui ne comprenait rien.

- Sally-la-Traîtresse m'a laissé tombé à la bibliothèque !

- Tu oublies un détail, renchérit la Traîtresse, je t'ai abandonné avec le soleil de tes jours, l'amour de ta vie, le papillon de ton jardin…

- Ça va, ça va, la coupa Izzie, qui ne semblait pas trouver ces superlatifs hilarants à son goût.

- Ah, Weasley ? lança Amy qui comprenait enfin

- Oui, tu as compris ! Bon alors, Izzie, vous avez pu discuter au moins ? Vous vous êtes rapprochés ?

- Disons, que c'est un bon début, répondit l'amoureuse en souriant.

Lorsque Izzie se coucha, ce soir-là, elle fit un rêve couleur guimauve dans lequel des mèches blondes tombaient sur un regard perturbant. Couleur guimauve, en effet.

xxx

Merci de votre lecture !

Dans le prochaine épisode, encore du Quidditch, encore de la Guimauve, un Impervius et un calin !


	3. Chapter 3

Je continue par re publication de cette fiction que vous avez peut-être déjà lu sur HPF, mais même si je l'ai terminé, n'hésitez pas à commenter ou à donner votre avis, c'est toujours productif !

Bonen lecture !

xxx

**bChapitre 3 : Faut pas pousser mémé dans les citrouilles !/b**

Sally était intraitable avec ses joueurs, semblant ignorer le froid ou la pluie qui s'abattait sur l'Ecosse. Ils s'entraînaient au moins un jour sur deux, si ce n'étais pas tous les jours, quand Sally était de mauvaise humeur. Amy allait souvent assister à l'entraînement pour voir Joan, ce qui fait que Izzie se retrouvait seule la majorité du temps. Bien sûr, elle adorait son frère, et elle adorait Sally, mais de là à passer ses soirées sur les gradins, dans le froid et la pluie… Faut pas pousser mémé dans les citrouilles !

Il pleuvait des chaudrons, et Izzie travaillait depuis plus d'une heure sur un devoir de métamorphose, quand Scorpius, Cygnus et Albus débarquèrent dans la salle commune, balais sur l'épaule, trempés jusqu'aux os. La pluie dégoulinait de leurs cheveux sur leurs visages, leurs vêtements étaient tellement humides qu'ils étaient collés à leur corps.

- Ta copine est un monstre, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle devienne bourreau après Poudlard ! lança Cygnus à sa sœur.

- Il fait au moins… Moins 1000 degrés dehors ! dit Albus en laissant tomber son Nimbus 3000.

Izzie les regarda, d'abord stupéfaite, puis en explosant de rire alors qu'ils se pressaient autour du feu, tentant vainement de se réchauffer. Albus essora ses épais cheveux bruns tandis que Cygnus essayait de se sécher avec sa baguette magique.

- Arrête de te moquer ! grogna son frère en l'entendant rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Izzie ? demanda Amy qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune, suivi de Sally et du reste de l'équipe.

- Nous, je crois, répondit Albus.

- Oh oui, vous en train d'essorer vos cheveux, s'exclama Izzie en riant de plus belle.

Sally et Caitlin Bezjacu se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuils en velours vert les plus près de la cheminée. Caitlin enleva avec difficulté ses chaussures, baillant toutes les trois secondes.

- Comment fais-tu pour être sèche, Amy ? demanda Albus, remarquant que la jeune fille n'était pas transie de froid ni trempée.

_- Impervius_, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

C'était un sort que l'on se lançait à soi-même et qui repoussait la pluie, les filles l'avaient appris l'an dernier en cours de Sortilèges. Scorpius se frappa le front, comme pour dire quelque chose du genre « je suis trop bête, je n'y ai pas pensé ». Les trois garçons montèrent dans leur dortoir, et les filles firent de même. Amy et Izzie se couchèrent tout de suite, mais Sally passa presque trente minutes sous une douche brûlante pour essayer de se réchauffer, avant de rejoindre son lit à son tour.

Le lendemain, Izzie fut réveillée par des bruits étranges qui provenaient de l'autre bout du dortoir. Sally était debout et levait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en soufflant comme un coureur qui vient de finir un marathon. Izzie se frotta ses yeux fatiguée et observa son amie sans comprendre.

- Euh… Tu fais quoi ?

- Je (Sally lança ses bras en l'air et souffla) m'étire, j'ai (Elle recommença le même mouvement) des courbatures (cette fois-ci, elle attrapa sa cheville avec sa main et tenait sa jambe pliée) depuis (elle fit la même chose avec l'autre jambe) hier soir.

- Est-ce une raison pour nous réveiller ? grommela Amy qui émergeait difficilement, la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue.

Les trois filles finirent par se doucher et s'habiller, et, c'est à peu près réveillées qu'elles descendirent déjeuner à la salle commune.

- Azarian, terreur du terrain de Quidditch ! lança PedroNúñez dès qu'il vit la capitaine et tortionnaire de l'équipe arriver.

- Un problème mec ?

- J'ai des courbatures de dingue, pourtant je joue au Quidditch depuis des années !

- Petit joueur, je n'ai pas de courbatures moi ! D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'on ne s'est pas assez entraîné, dit Sally.

Amy et Izzie se regardèrent en riant, sachant pertinemment que leur amie avait terriblement mal aux jambes et aux bras depuis l'entraînement. Mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait, son objectif était de gagner la coupe de Quidditch, et elle se battrait jusqu'à l'épuisement pour cela. Izzie espérait juste qu'elle ne se battrait pas jusqu'à la mort, mais rien n'était moins sûre.

- On a quoi ce matin ? demanda Izzie à ses amies.

- Potions, lui répondit Sally.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on a potion tous les jours !

- Ne te plains pas, tu aimes bien ça, rétorqua Amy. J'y vais, les filles, j'ai divination moi.

- On y va aussi, dit Izzie.

Amy embrassa passionnément Joan avant de se lever, puis les trois filles quittèrent la grande salle et se séparèrent, Amy montait au sixième étage pour son cours de divination, tandis que Sally et Izzie se rendaient aux cachots pour leur cours de potion. Alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers, elles percutèrent une élève qui les montait en courant, les bras chargés de livres.

- Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ? glapit la jeune fille.

- Oh, on se calme ! C'est toi qui courais ! s'énerva Sally.

- Rose ! cria une voix que Izzie reconnaîtrait entre toute.

Elle se retourna et vit Dominique Weasley qui descendait les escaliers derrière elle. Fracture nette des yeux, elle était juste magnifiquement magnifique. Tellement, qu'elle en perdait ses mots, Izzie pensait en onomatopées quand elle la voyait.

- Excusez-la, elle est fatiguée, dit-elle alors.

- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, je suis juste en retard pour mon cours de sortilèges !

- Oh, Izzie, je ne t'avais pas vu, bonjour ! s'exclama la Serdaigle.

Izzie sourit et salua la jeune fille. Dominique aida sa cousine à ramasser les livres et lui indiqua l'emplacement de sa salle de cours.

- Elle est tarée ta cousine ! dit alors Sally à Dominique.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle est d'un tempérament angoissé. Sa mère était une très bonne élève lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, j'ai l'impression que Rose veut faire encore mieux.

- Eh bien, ce sera quoi quand elle passera ses BUSES !

Rose n'était qu'en quatrième année, tandis que sa cousine était en sixième année.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a cours de potions nous ! déclara Sally.

- Je vous laisse alors, passez un bon cours, lança Dominique avec un sourire.

Alors que les filles marchaient en direction des cachots, elles entendirent des pas de courses.

- Au fait, Izzie, dit Dominique essoufflée, je voulais te remercier pour ton aide pour les potions.

- Oh, mais de rien, répondit Izzie qui rougissait.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu effort exceptionnel, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé !

- Si tu veux, tu pourras revenir me voir la prochaine fois que tu ne comprendras pas ton cours, proposa la Serpentard.

- Merci, s'exclama alors Dominique en serrant spontanément Izzie dans ses bras.

Une seconde… Deux secondes… Trois secondes… Elle s'éloigna.

- Bon, je vous laisse vraiment cette fois !

Dominique partit en faisant un petit signe de la main à une Izzie bloquée et à une Sally morte de rire. Sally secoua son amie qui finit par bouger, et elles arrivèrent en cours de potions pile à l'heure.

- En peu plus et cela aurait été le retard, dit froidement le professeur Nott. Je n'aime pas le retard.

- Pardon professeur, dirent les filles avant de prendre place autour de leurs chaudrons.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, nous allons travailler sur la fabrication du Polynectar durant tout ce mois. C'est une potion longue et difficile à préparer, je veux et j'exige de la concentration et de la précision ! Mettez-vous par deux.

Sally et Izzie s'installèrent bien sûr ensemble et commencèrent à rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du Polynectar. Izzie s'occupait des sangsues et de la corne de bicorne quand elle fût interrompu par Sally.

- Alors, c'était quoi ce câlin tout à l'heure ? chuchota la Serpentard.

- Rien, chut ! dit Izzie.

- Ah, rien, on ne me la fait pas à moi !

- T'es plus insupportable qu'un Scroutt à Pétard.

- Oui, oui, je te crois. Alors, avec Weasley ?

- Arrêtes de te faire des idées, je m'en fais déjà assez toute seule !

- En tout cas, si tu l'aides régulièrement pour ses cours, ça peut vous rapprocher.

Izzie ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son amie. Le regard menaçant du professeur Nott l'empêcha cependant de lui répondre et elles restèrent concentrées sur leur potion jusqu'à la fin du cours.

- Les chrysopes doivent cuire durant vingt et un jours et la sisymbre doit être cueilli à la pleine lune, on est pas prête d'avoir fini cette potion, gémit Sally en sortant du cours de potion.

- On doit la savoir pour les ASPICS, ce n'est pas plus mal de la pratiquer, au cas où on l'aurait à l'examen.

- Ouais, c'est loin les ASPICS quand même… Et puis, cette potion est dégueulasse.

- Le pire, c'est qu'il faut y mettre un élément du corps de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence. Super glauque.

- En qui voudrais-tu te transformer ? demanda Sally.

- Surtout pas en Joan, répondit Izzie en regardant Amy et Joan qui passaient, main dans la main.

- Comme je te comprends !

Les filles se dirigèrent vers les serres où elles avaient cours de botanique avec Amy et Joan. Izzie fit malencontreusement tomber un pot de terre qui se destinait au rempotage sur Joan. Le professeur Londubat ne la réprimanda même pas, il haussa les épaules, habitué à ces petites tensions entre les deux Serpentards.

Le lendemain, Izzie se rendait à son cours de sortilèges quand elle croisa Rose Weasley qui discutait avec une fille rousse qui était probablement une autre de ses cousines. Les deux filles ne firent pas attention à la Serpentard, qui tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre parler de Dominique.

- Mais tu es sûre que c'est elle ? Tu les as bien vus ? demanda Rose à sa probable cousine.

- J'en suis certaine, donnes-moi du Veritaserum si tu ne me crois pas, répondit la rousse.

- C'est bon, Roxanne, je te crois. C'est dingue quand même… Dans un placard à balais…

- Je dois en parler tu crois ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi de le dire ! s'exclama Rose.

- Mais… La pauvre, elle doit savoir !

- Salut Izzie, je suis désolée pour hier, j'étais très pressée ! lança Rose en voyant la Serpentard.

- Pas grave, dit Izzie en souriant.

Les deux filles tournèrent dans un autre couloir laissant Izzie frustrée, elle aurait bien voulu savoir de qui elles parlaient. Elle se résigna à ne pas en savoir d'avantage et finit par rejoindre son cours de sortilèges, et elle remarqua qu'Amy n'était pas là.

- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant à Sally.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien. Le professeur Flitwick leur parla pendant toute l'heure des épreuves d'ASPICS.

- En sortilèges, comme dans la majorité des matières, l'épreuve d'ASPICS se composera d'un examen théorique et d'un examen pratique. Je vous entraînerais aux deux épreuves, je m'engage à ce que vous soyez près à la fin de l'année, couina le professeur.

Ils passèrent l'heure à revoir des sortilèges appris l'an dernier, puis le professeur Flitwick leur donna les sujets théoriques de l'an dernier à faire pour le cours de la semaine prochaine.

- ASPICS, ASPICS, ils n'ont que ce mot-là à la bouche les profs ! se plaignit Sally dès qu'elles furent sorties de la salle.

- En même temps…

- Non, pas de « en même temps, c'est cette année, il faut travailler ». Depuis quand tu révises à mort, toi ? Weasley n'a pas une bonne influence sur toi chérie !

- Et tu dis que c'est moi qui ne grandis pas, blagua Izzie.

- Bon, je vais voler un peu pour me détendre, tu veux venir ? demanda la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Oh non merci, je te laisse ta passion !

Sally partit donc vers le terrain de Quidditch et Izzie se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle croisa Irma Bones, une septième année de Poufsouffle, en chemin. Les deux filles étaient sorties ensemble lors de leur cinquième année, mais le stress des BUSES et les deux mois d'été avaient eu raison de leur histoire. Elles étaient restées en bons termes et elles échangèrent quelques mots sur la rentrée et les ASPICS avant de reprendre leur chemin.

Izzie marchait, perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle qui criait.

- Izzie !

xxx

Alors, à votre avis, qui vient de crier le nom de notre héroïne ?


	4. Chapter 4

Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

[b]**Chapitre 4 : Blair Goyle.** [/b]

La Serpentard se retourna et reconnut Amy. La jeune fille marchait d'un pas vif et semblait particulièrement énervée.

- Izzie ! Il faut que je te raconte, par Merlin, je vais la transformer en ver de terre, et encore, c'est trop gentil pour elle, je vais plutôt la métamorphoser en poux ! cria son amie.

- Qui veux-tu métamorphoser ?

- Non, pas en poux… En cafard ? Ou en mouche ? T'en dit quoi ? Je risque Azkaban si je fais ça ?

- Amy… tenta Izzie.

- Enfin, tant pis si je vais à Azkaban, il lui faut bien une leçon à celle-là ! Elle a cru quoi, qu'elle était la reine de Poudlard ? C'est pas parce que ses parents sont des sang purs et qu'ils sont riches qu'elle doit tout se permettre !

- Mais enfin, de qui tu parles ?

- Blair Goyle, cracha Amy, passablement dégoûtée.

- Blair ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Izzie.

Blair Goyle était une Serpentard de sixième année que les filles n'appréciaient pas spécialement depuis qu'elle avait fait rompre Izzie et Helena Zabini. Les deux filles étaient sorties ensemble l'année dernière, mais cela n'avait pas plu à Blair, qui avait convaincu Helena de quitter Izzie. Depuis, Helena évitait Izzie comme un Scroutt à pétard. Bref, c'était une fille bien.

- Joan m'a trahi après m'avoir fait croire que je n'étais plus seule, que nous serions toujours deux, répondit Amy qui s'était mise à pleurer.

- Joan ? demanda Izzie, qui ne voyait pas du tout le rapport entre Blair et Joan.

- Oui… Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais. En fait, je les hais tous les deux.

- Il t'a trompé ? dit alors Izzie, qui commençait à saisir.

- Oui ! Il m'a trompé avec Blair Goyle ! Après avoir brisé ton couple, cette Gorgone brise le mien ! Il pense pas avec son cerveau celui-là…

Amy pleurait tellement qu'Izzie ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle disait. Elle la serra dans ses bras pendant un long moment, le temps d'Amy sèche ses larmes, puis les filles retournèrent à la salle commune des Serpentards.

Le soir, quand Sally fut rentrée de son entraînement de Quidditch et que les trois filles furent enfin réunies, Amy leur raconta tout en détail. Une fille de Gryffondor avait surpris Joan et Blair dans un placard à balais du sixième étage. La fille en question était venue raconter ce qu'elle avait vu à Amy. La Serpentard avait d'abord été en colère contre la Gryffondor, puis contre elle-même et enfin contre son petit-ami. Après ces hésitations, elle avait décidé d'affronter Joan, et le jeune homme n'avait pas nié son acte. Leur histoire était, pour Amy, finie et enterrée. Enfin, elle ne serait enterrée qu'après une terrible vengeance.

- Je veux me venger de cette Gorgone et de ce putois, proclama Amy.

- On va t'aider, dit alors Izzie. N'est-ce pas, Sally, on va l'aider ?

Sally regarda Izzie avec hésitation, mais elle sentit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, et après tout, fait un mauvais coup à Blair Goyle ne lui posait aucun problème moral. Pour Joan, c'était plus compliqué, mais Amy en avait besoin.

- Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider ma belle ! lança Sally en souriant. Ça va être drôle, voir même mieux, ça va être dangereux !

- Tu vas voir, je n'aime pas les filles qui n'aiment pas les filles qui aiment les filles ! Et j'aime encore moins les filles qui couchent avec les mecs qui ont une fille, s'exclama Izzie.

Les filles avaient loupé le dîner dans la grande salle, et Sally partit faire un tour aux cuisines pour ramener des muffins au chocolat et de la bièraubeurre, qui sont, comme chacun sait, d'excellents remèdes contre la déprime. Pendant que Sally allait au ravitaillement, les filles cherchaient activement des idées de vengeance dans _Petits maléfices entre amis_, _Potions et sorts pour se travestir_, _Jeter des sorts à vos amis sans dégâts !_, mais Amy se débarrassa du dernier elle voulait que ça fasse des dégâts. Lorsque Sally revint, les bras chargés de provisions, les deux filles avaient noté toute une liste de sort et potion sur un parchemin, et Amy procéda au choix final.

- Bien, bien, je crois que ça va être encore plus amusant qu'une potion d'hilarité ! Et j'ai bien besoin de rire, dit la jeune femme.

- Je m'occuperais de préparer la potion, annonça Izzie.

- C'est génial !

Amy éclata d'un rire presque sadique avant de fondre en larmes. Sally prit son amie dans ses bras, puis elle l'aida à se coucher. Les rideaux vert et argent se refermèrent sur la jeune femme qui pleurait silencieusement. Izzie entendit ses pleurs, mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir et elle n'osait pas lui parler. Les trois Serpentards dormirent d'un sommeil agité durant toute la nuit.

Deux jours plus tard, les septièmes années de Serpentard avaient une réunion sur l'orientation d'après les ASPICS. C'était la première réunion de l'année, mais certainement pas la dernière. Tous les septièmes années étaient installés dans une petite salle sombre du premier étage et Izzie se balançait sur sa chaise depuis dix bonnes minutes quand le professeur Nott, qui était aussi directeur de la maison des Serpentards, entra dans la pièce.

- Bien, je vais commencer par vous distribuer des parchemins à remplir sur vos projets professionnels. Il y a également des brochures à votre disposition.

Izzie regarda le parchemin qui venait d'apparaître sur sa table.

_Nom, Prénom : _

_BUSES : _

_Matières de prédilection :_

_Vœux professionnels ou de formation :_

- Hé, Izzie, tu mets quoi ? demanda Sally.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, des études de potion ou de cuisine. Et toi, tu veux faire quoi ?

- Quidditch, dit son amie comme si c'était une évidence.

- Et toi, Amy ? questionna Izzie.

- Je ne sais pas non plus.

Le professeur Nott passa dans les rangs et distribua différentes brochures. Izzie tomba sur celle de Médicomagie. Il fallait avoir Effort Exceptionnel en potion, botanique, métamorphose, sortilège et défense contre les forces du mal aux épreuves d'ASPICS. Et ensuite, il fallait faire une formation à Sainte Mangouste. Beaucoup trop d'études et de travail. Elle se retourna pour échanger avec la brochure de Tobias Fisher, qui était assis derrière elle. Il lui donna la brochure de Gringotts qui disait : « _Vous recherchez une carrière exigeante qui vous permette de voyager, de connaître l'aventure, de partir à la recherche souvent périlleuse de trésors substantiels ? Pourquoi ne pas envisager un emploi chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, qui recrute actuellement des briseurs de maléfices pour des postes passionnants à l'étranger..._ ». Elle grimaça, ça ne la tentait pas vraiment de travailler avec les Gobelins, ils étaient peu commodes. Izzie aurait bien voulu être professeur de potion si elle n'était pas persuadée d'avoir aucun tact et aucune pédagogie. Sinon, chercheuse en potions, mais elle ne savait même pas si ça existait, ou cuisinière, mais il y avait des elfes pour ça. Ses parents étaient relativement aisés et n'attendaient probablement pas d'elle qu'elle travaille mais la jeune fille avait envie de gagner ses Gallions par elle-même.

Lorsque la réunion d'orientation fut finie, Amy fit un clin d'œil à ses deux amies et se dirigea vers le professeur Nott, plein de brochures dans les mains, et avec l'objectif de le retenir le plus longtemps possible. Izzie et Sally attendirent que le professeur Nott et leur amie soient en pleine discussion, avant de sortirent de la salle. Puis, elles se dirigèrent aux pas de courses vers les cachots, dévalant les escaliers, bousculant quelques premières années. Elles arrivèrent essoufflées devant la salle de potion du professeur Nott. La porte de la salle de classe n'était pas verrouillée, elles la poussèrent puis traversèrent la salle jusqu'au fond, jusqu'à la porte de la réserve.

_- Alohomora_ ! tenta Izzie.

La serrure s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis.

- Je n'y crois pas, c'est trop facile ! souffla Sally.

- On s'en fout, va dans le couloir, je prends ce dont j'ai besoin, dit Izzie.

La Serpentard entra dans la réserve en retenant son souffle. C'était une petite pièce sombre et sans fenêtre.

_- Lumos_ !

La lumière de sa baguette éclaira les nombreux bocaux rangés sur les étagères, et elle distingua des étiquettes sur certains d'entre eux. Elle sortit un parchemin froissé de son sac qu'elle déplia rapidement. La liste des ingrédients nécessaires au projet de vengeance d'Amy se trouvait sur cette feuille. Izzie trouva des chenilles irlandaises sans aucun problème, par contre elle mit un petit peu plus de temps pour trouver des crochets de serpents. Alors qu'elle cherchait le jus de poireau fermenté, elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient.

- Ah professeur, vous tombez bien, je voulais vous parler ! disait Sally.

- Mademoiselle Azarian, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, que voulez-vous ?

C'était la voix du professeur Nott. Izzie savait que s'il la trouvait là, elle serait dans une bouse de dragon pas possible. Elle entrebâilla la porte et aperçut son amie et le maître des potions devant la porte d'entrée de la salle de classe. Sally parlait particulièrement fort pour qu'Izzie l'entende. Le professeur Nott lui tournait le dos, et Izzie ne voyait pas trente-six solutions alors elle se glissa sans bruit hors de la réserve et se mit à quatre pattes. Elle traversa ainsi la salle, longeant le mur, elle se cacha sous une table une fois vers la porte. Le professeur Nott s'était retourné et se dirigeait vers son bureau, elle profita du fait qu'il ne regardait pas vers la porte pour se faufiler à l'extérieur de la salle.

- C'était chaud, murmura Sally.

- Carrément, on se taille maintenant !

Les deux filles rejoignirent Amy au deuxième étage, dans les toilettes des filles. Amy avait déjà préparé le chaudron et allumé le feu quand Izzie et Sally arrivèrent avec les derniers ingrédients.

- Tiens, vous préparez une potion… dit une voix lointaine que les filles connaissaient pour appartenir à Mimi Geignarde.

Mimi était une fille petite et trapue qui portait des lunettes aux verres épais et qui avait la particularité de pleurer absolument tout le temps. Mais le plus important, Mimi était un fantôme. Izzie savait qu'elle était morte bien avant la naissance de sa mère mais elle ne savait pas exactement quand.

- Oui, en effet, tu ne diras rien ? demanda Amy, soudain inquiète.

- Vous n'êtes pas les premiers élèves à préparer illégalement des potions ici, chuchota-t-elle en essayant d'être mystérieuse.

- Alors, tu ne diras rien ? s'impatienta Sally.

- De toute façon, personne ne m'écoute jamais, gémit Mimi avant de retourner pleurer dans une des cabines.

Les filles retournèrent à leur potion. Izzie écrasa les crochets de serpents, les réduisant en poudra, puis elle découpa les chenilles irlandaises en tranches, avant des les verser dans la préparation. Elle remua cinq tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis Amy, qui tenait un grand grimoire de potions devant elle, marmonna une formule en latin.

- Bon maintenant, on la laisse toute la nuit, et ensuite…

- Et ensuite, BAM ! termina Amy en riant.

C'était bon de l'entendre rire, se dirent les filles. Même si cette vengeance ne leur semblait pas être un moyen très sain d'oublier Joan, il fallait avouer que ça avait du style.

Izzie était tout de même un peu inquiète, le professeur Nott allait forcément se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait des ingrédients dans la réserve. Mais cela lui semblait improbable qu'il la soupçonne. Après tout, elle avait de bons résultats dans sa matière et elle n'avait jamais rien fait de grave.

Le soir, lors du dîner, Izzie remarqua que le regard d'Amy fixait Joan tristement. Une vengeance n'annihile pas les souffrances, ce serait beaucoup trop facile sinon. Izzie était concentrée sur Amy et ne remarqua pas que Dominique s'était approchée de la table des Serpentards. Heureusement pour elle, Sally avait vu la Serdaigle et donna un coup de coude à son amie.

- Oh, salut Dominique ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui… Dis, je voulais te demander… J'ai du mal avec la Potion d'aiguise-méninges… dit Dominique hésitante.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, répondit Izzie.

- Oui, oui, merci !

- Samedi, après le match ?

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison avait lieu ce samedi et il opposerait les Serpentards aux Gryffondors. La préparation de la vengeance d'Amy avait détourné Sally des séances de torture quotidienne qu'elle infligeait à ses joueurs, mais elle comptait bien les faire suer sang et eau le soir même.

- Oui, c'est parfait ! dit la Serdaigle avant de retourner à sa table.

- Oui, c'est parfait ! imita Sally en riant, à peine Dominique partie.

- T'abuses franchement. Va torturer mon frère, Potter, Malefoy et compagnie au lieu de me torturer moi !

- Tu as tout à fait raison, entraînement de Quidditch ! cria soudain Sally.

Izzie eut le sentiment que la majorité des joueurs de l'équipe détestait Sally en cet instant précis. Le match approchait, les Serpentards avaient l'impression de ne s'être jamais autant entraîné. Et si Serpentard ne gagnait pas le match, Izzie n'imaginait pas l'état de Sally.


	5. Chapter 5

Je sais qu'il est difficile de commencer une fiction avec uniquement des OCs, du moins des OCs plus important que les persos canoniques, donc merci pour vos lectures et reviews :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Quidditch Time !**

Le grand jour était arrivé, le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Dans le vestiaire des vert et argent, les joueurs blaguaient, essayant de détendre leur hystérique de capitaine. Ils s'étaient entraînés comme des dingues, la pluie s'était calmée depuis le matin, et ils se sentaient tous prêts à affronter les rouge et or. Sally inspira un grand coup et sortit du vestiaire. Elle s'avança sur le terrain, suivi de son équipe, et sous les applaudissements des Serpentards. Face à elle, James Potter et son équipe marchaient à sa rencontre. Une fois face à face, les deux capitaines se serrèrent les mains. Puis Madame Bibine donna le coup de sifflet marquant le début du match et les joueurs de deux équipes prirent leur envol. Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais et le jeu commença. Sally était à peine dans les airs qu'elle se sentait déjà bien, elle aimait tellement voler. C'était sur un balai qu'elle était dans son élément.

Du haut des gradins, Izzie et Amy observaient le jeu avec attention. Izzie espérait que Cygnus ferait ses preuves et que le match se passerait bien, il était si heureux de jouer dans l'équipe. Amy, elle, espérait du fon du cœur que Joan se prendrait des cognards, voir même tomberait de son balai. La voix de Tobias Fisher, qui était à Serpentard avec elles, retentissait dans tout le stade, et il commentait le match de façon totalement… partiale.

-Weasley a le souafle, cria Tobias, il fonce les buts des meilleurs, des Serpentards bien évidemment. Allez les gars, on se bouge sinon les lions vont marquer !

-Soyez impartial Fisher, glapit Madame Bibine.

Hugo Weasley était en deuxième année, et c'était probablement un des innombrables cousins de Dominique, pensait Izzie. Il avait le souafle et volait avec une facilité consternante vers les buts. Un cognard se dirigeait dangereusement sur Cygnus, il le renvoya d'un coup batte qu'Izzie trouva magnifique sur Hugo Weasley. Le poursuiveur de Gryffondor fut déstabilisé et lâcha le souafle…

-Azarian a le souafle, elle le passe à Núñez, attention mec, Dubois-le-Gryffon' rôde…

-Fisher !

-Pardon Madame, Bezjacu a le souafle, elle esquive la défense de Potter et BEZJACU MARQUE ! T'es la meilleure ma belle !

Sur les gradins, les Serpentards se levèrent et des « hourra », « vive Caitlin » retentirent dans les airs. Sally fit un petit looping pour montrer son contentement à son équipe. Les deux attrapeurs, Albus Potter et Neal Scamander, survolaient le terrain, scrutant les airs, à la recherche du vif d'or.

-Weasley a le souafle, passe à Dubois, il esquive un cognard envoyé par Flint, interception par Azarian, elle vole vers les buts de Gryffondor…

Sally volait droit vers les buts, sans se soucier des tactiques des joueurs de Gryffondor, qui essayaient de la déstabiliser. Un cognard siffla tout prés de ses oreilles, elle vit Cygnus envoyer le cognard sur Potter, elle lança le souafle mais Potter fût plus rapide, il arrêta la balle rouge et la renvoya à Hugo Weasley, qui fonça en sens inverse.

-Retournement de situation, Weasley a récupéré le souafle, il passe à Dubois, qui passe à McLaggen, Azarian tente d'intercepter le souafle, qui est repris par Weasley, il marque ! Gryffondor marque ! Malefoy, ça craint là !

- Scorpius, sale crapule rabougrie, tu ne pouvais pas arrêter le souafle ? lança Sally à son gardien.

- Azarian, Fisher, surveillez tous les deux votre langage, cria Madame Bibine.

Le quidditch faisait toujours cet effet là aux gens, ils ne se comportaient comme jamais ils ne l'auraient fait en temps normal. Le sport rendait plus agressif, et Sally était particulièrement touchée par ce syndrome. Elle chercha les attrapeurs des yeux, mais ils n'avaient apparemment rien repéré. Joan semblait s'intéresser peu aux cognards, et bien trop à Amy, si bien que Cygnus devait renvoyer toutes les balles qui arrivaient sur les joueurs de Serpentard. Un cognard envoyé par Whitby, un des batteurs de Gryffondors, manqua de faire tomber Sally de son balai, mais elle s'accrocha et reprit son vol.

- Serpentard mène désormais 90 à 80, déclara Tobias, sans cacher sa mine réjouie.

Izzie ne s'était même pas rendue compte que Caitlin Bezjacu venait de marquer à nouveau, elle se essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur le match. Soudain, elle vit un éclair jaune voler autour des buts. Elle cria et se leva d'un coup pour mieux voir, et Amy l'imita.

- Oh oh, le vif d'or ferait-il son apparition ? Albus, t'as plutôt intérêt à l'avoir, sinon ton frère va être insupportable ! cria Fisher.

Albus et Lorcan volaient en direction des buts. Ils étaient côte à côte, se touchant à chaque accélération. Le vif d'or semblait se jouer d'eux, il se mit à voler dans la direction opposée et ils firent une embardée qui faillit faire tomber Lorcan de son balai.

- Passe de Bezjacu, et Azarian marque ! On est, on est, on est les meilleurs !

Pendant que Tobias dansait dans sa tribune, sous le regard noir de Madame Bibine, le jeu s'intensifiait. Serpentard venait de marquer une nouvelle fois et les supporters de rouge et or menaçaient leurs adversaires de sortilèges de chauve-furie ou de foloreille. Sur le terrain, tout s'accélérait.

- Potter et Scamander sont toujours à la poursuite du vif d'or, Potter a réussi à dépasser Scamander et il le tient à distance.

Dans l'agitation générale, Cygnus ne remarqua pas un cognard qui s'approchait dangereusement de Sally. Une fois de plus, elle manqua de tomber de son balai, et elle sortit un flot d'injures à l'encontre de ses deux batteurs. Les deux attrapeurs descendaient en piqué vers un éclair jaune en bas des buts de Gryffondor. Et soudain, ce fut une explosion de cris dans les gradins, Albus remontait en flèche, levant son bras dans ses airs et serrant une petite balle dorée dans son poing, il avait le vif d'or.

Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match, tandis que dans la tribune des vert et argent, tous les élèves criaient de joie.

- On a gagné, on a gagné, hurlait Tobias, absolument pas objectif.

Les joueurs mirent pied-à-terre, entourant l'arbitre. Le vif d'or se débattait, prisonnier de la main d'Albus. Scorpius lui sauta dessus pour le féliciter, Sally était également aux anges, les joueurs se serraient dans leurs bras.

- Serpentard remporte le match, 250 à 80, dit alors Tobias plus calmement.

James Potter jeta son balai au sol et se mit à hurler de rage sur ses joueurs. Izzie n'aurait pas aimé être à la place du pauvre Lorcan Scamander, qui en prenait pour son grade.

Chez les Serpentards, la soirée était à la fête. Scorpius et Albus avaient fait une razzia aux cuisines, rapportant des sandwichs à la dinde, du whisky et de la bièraubeurre, et c'était l'euphorie dans la salle commune. Les filles essayaient de garder la tête froide pour le moment, c'était ce soir qu'Amy avait prévu de se venger de Joan et de Blair. Izzie sortit de son sac deux fioles de la potion qu'elles avaient préparé durant la semaine et elle en versa une dans un verre de bièraubeurre et l'autre dans un verre de whisky.

- Cygnus, appela-t-elle alors, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Hum, quoi ?

- Tu peux donner ce verre à Blair Goyle ? Il faut absolument qu'elle le boive, elle et personne d'autre !

- Euh, pourquoi ?

- Tu verras bien, répondit-elle, énigmatique.

Cygnus prit le verre de whisky et se dirigea vers Blair, tandis que Sally se chargeait de donner le verre de bièraubeurre à Joan.

- Tiens, Joan, bois, c'est pour notre victoire !

- Oh merci, Sally, c'est cool ! dit-il en buvant son verre cul sec.

Amy s'assit dans un des fauteuils en velours vert de la salle et attendit patiemment que la potion fasse effet. Les deux victimes semblaient plutôt mal à l'aise, Blair se grattait frénétiquement la tête, et ce fût quand Helena Zabini cria d'effroi que tous se rendirent compte de ce qu'il se passait. Ses cheveux s'étaient transformés en plumes, elle avait la tête entièrement recouverte de plumes.

- Enlevez-moi ça ! Enlevez-moi ça ! criait-elle en tournant en rond dans la salle.

Joan pâlissait en voyant la tête de la jeune fille, il toucha sa tête, mais rien de tel pour lui. Quand il essaya de parler à Tobias, il comprit où était le problème. Il avait désormais une voix suraiguë semblable à voix de bébé elfe de maison. C'était particulièrement désagréable à entendre, mais Amy jubilait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Les autres Serpentards, au contraire, criait pour qu'il se taise. Cygnus regardait sa sœur d'un œil étrange. Il ne la savait pas si… Serpentard. Caitlin était partie dans un fou rire incontrôlable et contagieux. Après toutes les moqueries et les fous rires, Frank Parkinson, qui était préfet, accompagna une Blair en larmes et un Joan en colère à l'infirmerie. Amy aurait voulu profiter encore un peu de sa vengeance, mais Izzie et Sally l'empêchèrent de retenir Frank et ses victimes. Au fond, elle espérait que sa vengeance l'aiderait à aller mieux, même si elles savaient que ce n'était pas la solution, que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle oublierait Joan. Maintenant, elles n'avaient plus besoin de garder la tête froide et elles décidèrent de fêter dignement leur double victoire, au quidditch et sur Joan et Blair. La fête se termina bien plus tard, avec le retour du préfet qui menaça d'avertir le professeur Nott.

Le lundi arriva bien trop vite pour les fétards, et les cours reprirent. Lorsque les filles descendirent dans la grande salle, elles remarquèrent que Blair et Joan avaient retrouvé leurs apparences normales, mais toute l'école semblait au courant de l'anecdote, même des élèves de première année les pointaient du doigt en riant.

Amy savait qu'ils allaient se douter de quelque choses ainsi elle essaya d'éviter les deux Serpentards toute la journée. Mais, au dîner, Joan s'assit en face d'elle, désireux d'avoir des explications.

- C'est toi ?

- Moi quoi ? demanda Amy innocemment.

- Le sortilège, la potion, que sais-je ! Les plumes de Blair et ma voix d'elfe pucelle.

- Ah oui, c'était drôle, mais je ne sais pas du tout qui a bien pu faire ça.

- Tu mens, je le sais, déclara Joan.

- Tu m'as menti aussi, ça ne t'as pas posé de problèmes.

Amy leva brusquement de la table des Serpentard, et elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Izzie hésita à la suivre mais Sally s'était levée avant elle et elle rattrapait Amy. Elle décida donc de rejoindre Dominique qu'elle devait aider pour son devoir de potions, laissant son amie aux mains Sally.

- Salut, dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Dominique, une fois arrivée dans la bibliothèque.

- Salut, merci de venir m'aider.

- Oh mais de rien.

_Je t'aiderais bien tous les jours…_ pensa Izzie, avant de se concentrer la raison officielle qui l'amenait à la bibliothèque, c'est à dire le devoir de potion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, les ingrédients, il m'en manque un, mais lequel ?

- Montres-moi ta feuille.

Dominique fouilla dans ses papiers, elle avait ouvert plusieurs livres sur la table et sortit tous ces cours, et elle finit par trouver son exercice. Izzie jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à la feuille et elle sourit, ce n'était pas compliqué. Elle connaissait bien la potion d'aiguise-méninges, elle la fabriquait pour chaque examen.

- Il te manque les racines de gingembre.

- Tu es sûre ? C'est génial merci ! Et la bile de tatou, il faut la faire cuire avant ?

Pendant que Dominique prenait des notes, Izzie vérifiait dans son manuel avancé de préparation des potions, quand Amy débarqua.

- Ah, tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout. Tu as vu ce qu'il a osé faire ? M'accuser comme ça !

- Mais Amy…

- Oui bien sûr, c'est moi, mais je suis dans mon droit, non ? Pour qui il se prend de dire ça en public ? devant tout le monde ? Il m'accuse comme ça ! C'est la meilleure !

- Amy…

- Sérieusement, les hommes sont tous les mêmes, mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a fait ?

Amy était lancée dans un soliloque sur Joan et la malveillance des hommes en général, il était impossible de l'arrêter. Izzie lança un regard désolé à Dominique, qui essayait de travailler.

- Bon je retourne à la salle commune, j'espère ne pas le voir ! On se voit tout à l'heure, déclara la Serpentard avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

- Désolée, elle est intarissable, dit Izzie à Dominique une fois que son amie fut partie.

- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Il faut bien qu'elle puisse se confier à quelqu'un vu ce que Joan lui a fait.

- Comment tu sais…

- C'est ma cousine Roxanne qui a vu Blair et Joan ensemble, confia alors Dominique.

- Ah d'accord…

Izzie se replongea dans le livre de potion mais ses pensées s'égaraient. Elle comprenait mieux la discussion de Rose Weasley et la rousse inconnue maintenant.

- C'est dommage tout de même que leur histoire se finisse ainsi, déclara Dominique en soupirant.

- Serais-tu un peu romantique ? demanda Izzie en souriant.

- Ah, on dirait bien…

- Tu es romantique mais… Enfin… Tu vois ?

- Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire… Est-ce que quelqu'un t'intéresse ?

Il fallut tout son maigre courage à Izzie pour pose sa question, et, au final, elle espérait presque une réponse négative.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit Dominique qui semblait un peu gênée.

- Oh…

- Désolée, mais, ça… ça ne te regarde pas ! ajouta la Serdaigle.

- Oui, d'accord, désolée…

Dominique semblait presque énervée et elle se plongea dans son parchemin sans un regard pour Izzie. Celle-ci n'arriva pas à se concentre à nouveau, et c'est complètement déprimée qu'elle quitta la bibliothèque.

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode, Rihanna, un pyjama aux couleurs de Serpentard et une fourchette qui tombe ! Que de suspens ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous !

L.I.E : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Dess : Merci beaucoup, je voulais vraiment écrire une histoire rafraichissante et qui fait sourire, on dirait que j'ai réussi :p et ne t'inquiète pas pour les pignoufs )

**Chapitre 6 : Bulletin Météorologique : la Tornade Amy s'abat sur Poudlard. **

Habillée de son vieux pyjama vert et argent, Izzie avait passé toute la matinée dans son dortoir. Elle n'était même pas sortie aux cuisines pour se ravitailler. Quand Sally avait demandé à Ponky de se rendre au dortoir pour lui apporter du cheesecake, Izzie supposa que son amie devait avoir peur qu'elle meurt de faim au fond de son lit. Mais tout de même, elle comptait bien sortir de son lit un jour. Juste pas maintenant. Malgré la victoire de Quidditch qui avait rendu tous les Serpentards euphoriques, Izzie ne se sentait pas très bien. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était un vide immense. Un terrible vide, une frustration qui devenait obsédante, cela la rongeait, et bientôt, elle en était certaine, cela la détruirait. Penser à Dominique la tenait éveillée de longues heures dans son lit, elle se trouvait parfaitement ridicule. Elle rêvait d'un univers parallèle où Dominique serait amoureuse d'elle et où elles seraient ensemble. Ses rêves occupaient la moitié de son temps, l'autre moitié de son temps était réservée aux brusques retours à la réalité qui étaient beaucoup moins idylliques.

Mais on ne vit pas dans une fiction, et la vraie vie ne ressemble jamais aux rêves. En début d'après-midi, la Serpentard finit par sortir de sous ses couvertures et elle descendit dans la salle commune, l'auto-apitoiement n'étant, finalement, pas très passionnant.

- Hé, Izzie, on a reçu une lettre des parents ! lui lança Cygnus quand il vit sa sœur descendre du dortoir.

- Mais c'est génial !

- Je sens une pointe d'ironie dans ta voix…

- Ah bon ? Pas mon genre. Bon, que disent-ils ?

- En résumé : bla bla bla, ils sont déçus par nos résultats scolaires, bla bla bla, ils espèrent que tu ne traînes plus avec Amy et que je ne parle plus à Albus.

- A-do-ra-ble, comme d'habitude.

- Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas que tu traînes avec moi ? demanda Albus, en levant les yeux de la Gazette.

- Eh bien, même si ton père est un super héros, mes parents ne sont pas fans de ta famille. Tu es à moitié Weasley, c'est limite un crime pour eux, répondit Cygnus.

- Et pour Amy ?

- Sa mère est une née moldue, il paraît que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- J'adore vos parents, ils vivent à quelle époque ? blagua Albus.

Cygnus et Izzie savaient que leurs parents avaient des idées très arrêtées, et qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à leur montrer combien ils étaient déçus ou énervés. Avec le temps, on s'habitue plus ou moins à tout, et elle était loin l'époque où Izzie croyait à chaque parole qui sortait de la bouche de Daphné et de Marcus. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la petite fille parfaite de famille bourgeoise qu'elle aurait dû être. Mais être cette fille ne l'intéressait pas. Izzie voulait que sa vie se déroule comme elle l'entendait et non pas comme Marcus et Daphné Flint l'entendaient.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas fini ma métamorphose ! lança Albus.

Izzie se leva d'un coup, et sortit en même temps que le quatrième année.

- Attends, je viens aussi.

- Tu travailles souvent avec ma cousine Dominique, non ? demanda Albus alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la bibliothèque.

- Oui, elle m'a demandé de l'aide pour ses devoirs de potions.

- C'est cool que vous vous entendiez bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Izzie soudain sur la défensive.

- Bah, à part à nous, sa famille, je veux dire, elle ne parle pas à grand monde à Poudlard.

- Elle n'a pas de copain ? demanda la Serpentard.

- Tu devrais lui demander à elle, pas à moi.

- Je l'ai fait.

- Et ? insista Albus.

- Et elle n'a pas répondu. Alors, tu sais si elle a un copain ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Mais comme ça ! s'énerva Izzie. Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

Izzie ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et elle entra dans les toilettes les plus proches. Sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, elle se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Elle s'était un peu calmée quand la porte s'ouvrit. Izzie se retourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant qui entrait.

- Tu es perturbée Izzie ?

- Non, c'est plutôt toi qui doit être perturbé Albus puisque tu me suis jusque dans les toilettes pour filles.

- Pour hommes.

- Quoi ?

Izzie entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna pour voir Yann Belby, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, qui la regardait avec des grands yeux. _Non, non_, pensa Izzie, _je ne suis quand même pas_…

- Tu es entrée dans les toilettes des hommes.

Eh ben si. Albus explosa de rire, puis il montra la porte à Izzie. Elle sortit en grommelant et elle se mit à marcher le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était retourner aux cachots et se mettre dans son lit jusqu'au lendemain, tant pis pour le repas de Halloween de ce soir. C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'elle aurait fait si Albus ne l'avait pas attrapée par le bras avant.

- Allez, je suis désolé, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, Dominique n'a pas de copain !

Izzie arrêta de se débattre, elle se retourna vers Albus avec un grand sourire de soulagement.

- Bon, si on retournait à la salle commune plutôt que d'aller réviser ? Je ne suis plus motivé, proposa-t-il.

Les deux Serpentards retournèrent donc aux cachots, ce qu'Izzie regretta dès qu'elle entra dans son dortoir.

- Izzie ! crièrent Sally et Amy en même temps.

Une tornade semblait avoir visité le dortoir des Serpentards. Bulletin météorologique : aux dernières nouvelles, la tornade Amy, de 11 sur l'échelle de Beaufort, fait toujours rage dans le Nord de l'Ecosse.

Le lit d'Amy était jonché de robes de sorcières pour soirée, de jupes en lin de couleurs claires, de blouses en soie, et de chemises de toutes les couleurs. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait dévalisé la boutique de Madame Guipure. La boîte à bijoux en bois d'Amy était renversée sur le sol, et elle était assise par terre, essayant des bagues et des boucles d'oreilles. Sally, elle, était sur son lit, qui était plus ou moins épargné par la tornade, et elle se vernissait les ongles en rouges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? demanda Izzie très inquiète.

- Mais enfin Izzie ! s'exclama Amy.

- Bah quoi ?

- C'est la soirée d'Halloween ce soir, expliqua Sally.

- Et c'est pour cela que c'est le bordel dans la chambre ?

- Ce n'est pas du bordel, je cherche comment m'habiller, dit Amy.

- Pour aller manger ?

L'incompréhension se lisait sur le visage d'Izzie.

- Tu cherches comment tu vas t'habiller pour aller manger ?

- C'est une soirée plus festive que les autres, tu le sais bien. En plus, Pedro a promis qu'il irait acheter de l'alcool à Pré-au-lard. Allez, viens, ça va être drôle.

- On va te trouver des jolis vêtements, dit alors Sally, tu seras là plus belle et tu iras manger avec Dominique. Elle sera éblouie !

- C'est cela oui… répondit Izzie d'un ton ironique. J'ai essayé de lui demander si elle avait quelqu'un…

- Et ? s'exclama soudain Sally, levant la tête de ses ongles.

- Rien, elle n'a pas voulu répondre, voilà, elle me déteste maintenant !

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle te déteste, à mon avis tu l'as brusquée. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle t'en veuille.

- Oui, attends qu'elle t'en parle d'elle-même ! continua Amy.

- Si elle me reparle… marmonna Izzie, effondrée.

- Rooh, tu vas vraiment venir t'amuser avec nous ce soir, je n'aime pas cet air déprimé !

- Mais…

- Pas de protestation ! Essaye cette robe tiens !

Amy lui tendit une robe d'un rose pâle qu'Izzie trouvait très moche. Elle refusa catégoriquement de l'essayer. Après de nombreuses négociations, Amy lui fit essayer une robe noire à fines bretelles. Izzie se rendit dans la salle de bain pour l'enfiler, et quand elle en ressortit elle grimaçait encore plus qu'en y entrant. La robe était trop petite pour elle, elle la boudinait, c'était loin d'être éblouissant.

- Bon, voilà, vous êtes contentes, ça ne me va pas. De toute façon, je n'y vais pas, je mangerais aux cuisines.

- Si, si, tu vas y aller ! insista Amy.

Elle lui tendit une autre robe, qu'Izzie enfila à contrecœur. Lorsqu'elle sortit à nouveau de la salle de bain, Amy et Sally la fixèrent bizarrement.

- Izzie… dit Amy.

- Quoi ?

- Izzie… dit Sally.

- Bon, ça va les filles, je l'enlève tout de suite, et on en parle plus !

- Non, non ! réussit alors à dire Sally. Tu es magnifique, elle te va magiquement bien.

Amy hochait la tête frénétiquement pour montrer son accord. Izzie s'observa alors dans le miroir. Une fille aux cheveux châtains et emmêlés qui portait une petite robe bustier de couleur framboise la regardait dans la glace.

- Aaah ! s'exclama Izzie.

- Pas mal ! s'exclama le miroir.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi… commença Sally.

- Là, c'est éblouissant, ajouta Amy, sortant enfin de son silence.

Izzie sourit au miroir et remercia finalement ses amies de l'avoir forcée à mettre cette robe. Les deux filles s'habillèrent à leur tour puis elles se rendirent dans la grande salle. La pièce avait été décorée pour l'occasion on trouvait des citrouilles évidées avec des bougies à l'intérieur sur toutes les tables et des chauves-souris volaient dans la pièce. Les trois amies étaient à peine assise à la table des Serpentards que les plats du repas apparurent sur les tables des quatre maisons. Izzie servait une part de tarte à la citrouille quand Albus s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Je me demandais Izzie… Pourquoi tu voulais savoir si Dominique avait une copine ? demanda-t-il sans autre préambule.

Izzie sursauta et fit tomber sa fourchette par terre. Pendant qu'elle plongeait sous la table, elle ressayait de réfléchir intensément à ce qu'elle allait répondre.

- En fait, j'avais des soupçons, je pensais que ta cousine se tapait Joan, dit alors Amy, sauvant Izzie d'une explication foireuse.

- Dominique ? s'étonna Albus. Non, elle ne ferait pas ça !

- Je le sais maintenant.

Albus les regardait toutes les trois d'un air soupçonneux, mais il finit par les laisser et il retourna s'asseoir avec Cygnus et Scorpius. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pedro arriva avec des bouteilles de whisky pur feu. Les Serpentards se servirent et Pedro lança des sortilèges d'illusion à tous les verres pour que le whisky prenne l'apparence d'un jus de citrouille inoffensif. Amy buvait verre sur verre, pendant que Tobias, Frank et Joan jouaient à un jeu à boire avec des cartes.

Des grands cris s'élevaient de la table des Gryffondors, Sally et Izzie se levèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment, Fred II Weasley et son insupportable cousin James Potter avaient offert des crèmes caramel aux premières années. Sauf que ces crèmes transformaient les gens qui en mangeaient en canari. Les canaris se retransformèrent en petits Gryffondors de première année sous les rires de toutes les tables.

- Sally, tu veux une crème au caramel ? cria soudain Fred.

- Oh, non merci Weasley, je ne ferais pas un bon canari !

- Les canaris ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! se défendit le Gryffondor.

- Non voyons, que je ne suis naïve, les crèmes canaris ne viennent pas du tout de la boutique de ton père !

- Hé oui, c'est son invention géniale… euh, révoltante, ajouta-t-il sous le regard noir de la Serpentard.

Izzie retourna à la table de vert et argent, en essayant d'éviter de guetter Dominique à la table des Serdaigles. Après tout, elle avait été plutôt froide la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées à la bibliothèque, et Izzie ne savait plus comment réagir, même si elle doutait que Dominique ne lui en voudrait pas de sa question.

À la table des Serpentard, Amy semblait avoir bu toutes les réserves de whisky pur feu d'un régiment. Elle avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Tobias et l'autre autour des épaules de Joan. Izzie se frotta les yeux et regarda plus attentivement, elle était avec… Joan ?

- Rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, man down… Chantait Amy à tue-tête.

- Euh, on devrait peut-être la ramener au dortoir ? proposa Sally qui revenait de la table des Gryffondors.

- Oui, c'est envisageable, dit Izzie.

- Oh Mama Mama Mama, I just shot a man down ! continuait Amy.

Izzie et Sally s'approchèrent d'Amy et essayèrent de la faire se lever.

- Amy ? On y va ? tenta Izzie en lui prenant le bras.

- Attends, on s'amuse bien ! cria la Serpentard en se dégageant.

Amy chantait de plus en plus fort, et les filles étaient en train de laisser tomber et de s'éloigner quand Amy embrassa Joan, avant de reculer et de le gifler violemment. Puis, elle sortit en courant de la grande de la salle, en prenant la direction des cachots.

Izzie se dirigeait vers la sortie à la suite d'Amy quand elle vit Dominique qui discutait avec Albus. La Serdaigle l'aperçut et lui sourit. Son sourire était meilleur que la tarte à la citrouille du repas, meilleur que le fait de se trouver jolie dans une robe bustier, meilleur que toutes les blagues de James Potter et Fred Weasley, bref, c'était meilleur que tout de la voir sourire… Izzie sortit de la grande salle le cœur léger, avant de rejoindre Amy pour la consoler.


	7. Chapter 7

_Et un nouveau chapitre ! Et un ! Quidditch time, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Encore merci pour vos reviews !_

_Kiara - j'ai en effet publié sur HPF déjà, mais je voulais m'inscrire sur ce site et republier mes anciennes fictions :) _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les aigles sont les meilleurs. **

Depuis la soirée d'Halloween, Amy avait trop honte de sa cuite pour sortir du dortoir. Lorsqu'elle allait en cours, elle rasait les murs et évitait soigneusement Joan. Elle refusait d'expliquer aux filles pourquoi elle avait embrassé Joan, en fait elle refusait tout simplement de parler du désastre d'Halloween mais Izzie se doutait bien qu'elle devait encore avoir des sentiments pour le Serpentard. Amy se taisait, mais Izzie la connaissait depuis sa première année et elle connaissait les réactions de son amie.

Sally réussit à sortir Amy du fond de son lit un vendredi après-midi pour le second match de quidditch de l'année qui opposait Serdaigle à Poufsouffle. Pour une fois, Izzie n'eut aucun mal à se laisser convaincre car Dominique était l'attrapeuse des Serdaigles. Il pleuvait des chaudrons depuis la veille, et tous les fans de quidditch espéraient que la météo serait plus clémente durant le match. Malheureusement, le temps n'était pas décidé à se calmer et il continuait de pleuvoir alors que les élèves s'installaient dans les gradins et que les équipes se changeaient dans les vestiaires.

Izzie, un peu poussée par Sally, se rendit à la porte du vestiaire des Serdaigles, pour voir Dominique. Elle tapa à la porte pendant cinq minutes avant que Yann Belby, le capitaine, finisse par lui ouvrir.

- Tu veux quoi Flint ?

- Laisse-moi passer, je dois voir Dominique.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

- Izzie ! s'écria alors Dominique qui venait de la voir.

Elle bouscula Yann et sortit du vestiaire.

- Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance, et aussi t'aider un peu, dit Izzie.

- Merci, mais…

- Impervius ! lança Izzie avec sa baguette magique.

Le regard de Dominique s'éclaira, ses vêtements étaient maintenant imperméables et elle était protégée de la pluie. L'attrapeuse la remercia, puis Izzie retourna sur les gradins où les Serpentards s'asseyaient. Amy, Sally et elle portaient des écharpes bleues pour signaler quelle équipe elles soutenaient. Bien évidemment, c'était celle de Dominique.

- Bienvenue au match aigle contre blaireau ! cria soudain Tobias de sa voix magiquement amplifiée. Voici les capitaines qui s'avancent sur le terrain !

Irma Bones, l'ex-copine d'Izzie, était la capitaine des Poufsouffles. Son équipe, qui était vêtue de jaune, la suivait sous la pluie battante. De l'autre côté du terrain, l'équipe bleue, dirigée par Yann Belby, s'avançait avec difficulté dans l'herbe trempée. La pluie était de plus en plus drue, ça allait être difficile de voler. Madame Bibine siffla le début du match et les joueurs montèrent sur leurs balais. L'arbitre lança le Souafle qui fut directement intercepté par Molly Weasley, une poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle.

- Weasley a le Souafle et vole vers les buts de Serdaigle gardés par l'idiot Yann Belby… Aïe ! Pardon Madame.

Le Souafle fut arrêté par le gardien de Serdaigle et renvoyé à Henry Carmichael, qui fila vers les buts de Poufsouffle. Izzie suivait Dominique des yeux. La Serdaigle volait au-dessus du terrain, le balayant du regard, guettant avec difficulté un éclat doré dans la pluie battante. Orion Caladium, l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles, était un cousin éloigné d'Izzie, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contacts avec lui. Après tout, toutes les familles de sang-pur étaient plus ou moins cousines. Il volait avec une technique bien différente, entre les joueurs, autour des buts, un peu partout sur le terrain.

- Caladium doit croire que le vif d'or joue à cache-cache ! lança Tobias. Voilà que Bones a le Souafle, passe à Weasley, mais en fait, c'est moi ou la moitié de l'école s'appelle Weasley ?

On entendit des rires dans les gradins mais aussi des cris de réprimande de Madame Bibine, et tout de suite après des hourras sur les gradins de Poufsouffles.

- Weasley a marqué ! 20 points pour Poufsouffle !

Izzie regardait le terrain attentivement, essayant de repérer le vif d'or, mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment indiquer à Dominique son emplacement si elle voyait. Lorsqu'elle se concentra à nouveau sur le score, Serdaigle avait marqué et les deux équipes étaient à égalité.

- Passe arrière de Faucett à Patil, attention, Chomsky lance un cognard sur Patil, elle lâche le Souafle, qui est rattrapé par Bones…

Irma volait à toute vitesse vers les buts de Serdaigle, quand elle fut entourée par Faucett et Patil, les poursuiveuses de Serdaigle. Dans les gradins, les élèves retenaient leur souffle. Alors qu'elle approchait des buts adverses, Irma lança le Souafle en l'air puis elle se tourna avec son balai, et le frappa avec les brindilles du bout du balai. Le Souafle rentra dans les buts de Serdaigle.

- Bones marque !

Sally s'était levée et sautait comme une folle.

- C'est une fourberie de Finbourgh, je n'ai jamais vu personne faire cette figure en vrai ! C'est génial ! s'exclamait-elle.

Après cette action spectaculaire, tous les élèves étaient persuadés que Poufsouffle allait gagner le match. La pluie semblait s'être calmée, Izzie se dit que Dominique allait pouvoir repérer le vif d'or ainsi. Soudain, elle plongea vers le sol à la vitesse de l'éclair…

- Hooo ! criait la foule.

… Avant de remonter en chandelle d'un seul coup. L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle qui l'avait suivi n'eut pas le temps de remonter et il s'écrasa par terre. Irma demanda une pause et, tous les joueurs se posèrent au sol. Une fois que l'attrapeur jaune fut remonté sur son balai, le match repris.

- Elle aurait pu être à Serpentard ta copine ! lança Sally.

- C'est pas ma copine… dit Izzie mais Sally ne l'entendit pas car, au même moment, Serdaigle marqua un but.

Dominique plongea une seconde fois vers le sol, sous les cris de la foule. Cette fois, Orion Caladium ne se risqua pas à la suivre. Mal lui en prit car elle avait vraiment vu le vif d'or. Celui-ci s'échappa et vient voleter au-dessus des gradins de Serpentard. Les deux attrapeurs volaient coudes à coudes vers les gradins, les élèves de Serpentards s'étaient levés et s'éloignaient pour ne pas se prendre un coup de balai. Dominique tendit la main, mais l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle lui donna un violent coup de coude qui la fit vaciller. Au même moment, Orion reçut un cognard, et Dominique se jeta de son balai et tomba dans les gradins, le vif d'or à la main. Le terrain sembla exploser sous les cris et les hourras. Sally sautait comme une folle les bras en l'air.

- SERDAIGLE A GAGNE ! cria alors Tobias. On a eu droit à un très beau match !

Les joueurs retournèrent sur le terrain et, sous l'œil de Madame Bibine, les capitaines se serrèrent les mains. Dominique fut portée par ses coéquipiers jusqu'au vestiaire. Izzie se dépêcha de descendre des gradins pour aller l'attendre à la sortie.

- Bravo ! lança Izzie dès qu'elle la vit.

Elle courut vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, et cette fois, elle se concentra assez pour ne pas rester bloquée comme une idiote amoureuse. Ce qu'elle était en fait.

- Merci ! C'était serré, mais on a gagné.

- Oui, c'est génial, je suis contente pour toi !

- Ton amie qui joue à Serpentard n'était pas déçue ?

- Elle a trouvé que c'était un bon match. Ce sera plus difficile quand vous jouerez l'une contre l'autre !

- Qu'elle se rassure, j'aurais plus de mal à attraper le vif avant Albus !

Elles discutèrent encore un moment puis Dominique partit faire la fête avec les autres Serdaigles. Lorsque Izzie revint au dortoir sur son petit nuage, elle retrouva une Amy très énervée et une Sally dépassée.

- Ce Scroutt à pétard, ce Cracmol, ce poux… s'énervait Amy.

- Joan ? interrogea Izzie.

- Oui, répondit Sally, je sais pas trop ce qu'il a fait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Izzie.

Amy débitait des insultes à la pelle en tournant en rond dans le dortoir.

- Amy ! hurla soudain Izzie, se surprenant elle-même.

La Serpentard sursauta et s'arrêta, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que ses deux amies étaient là. Elle grommela des phrases incompréhensibles dont Izzie comprit un mot sur deux.

- Pré-au-lard ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Joan m'a invité à Pré-au-lard demain.

- Oh… Tu as dit quoi ?

- Non bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il a des yeux, mais il ne voit rien.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Il m'a blessé, il m'a fait du mal. J'attends des excuses, mais il est radin sur les mots. Pourtant… dit Amy hésitante.

- Pourtant ?

- Je crois que je serais prête à lui pardonner car…

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Oui… Je ne peux pas lui pardonner tout de suite, c'est trop tôt. Mais si seulement il pouvait s'excuser !

- Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Le Souafle est dans son camp, c'est à lui de venir s'excuser.

Sally et Izzie essayèrent de consoler et de rassurer leur Amy. Celle-ci n'avait pas le courage d'affronter Joan dans la grande salle pour le repas, les filles allèrent donc manger aux cuisines. Elles passèrent le tableau à la poire qui gardait l'entrée et trouvèrent Fred Weasley et James Potter qui faisaient des provisions pour les Gryffondors.

- Tiens tiens, salut les Serpys Girls ! lança Fred.

- Prends tes provisions et laisses nous manger tranquille Weasley, dit Sally.

- Ça ne te dit pas un petit dîner aux chandelles Azarian ?

Fred lui tendit un gâteau qui semblait être au chocolat.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, il transforme en quoi celui-ci ?

- Sale serpent, tu es mauvaise, c'est un banal gâteau au chocolat, défendit Fred en riant. Allez, on se détend, c'est la dernière année ! On peut bien s'amuser ?

- On voudrait juste manger, alors va t'amuser avec les lionceaux !

- Oulala, tu es mauvais humeur, ma belle joueuse de quidditch !

Sally sourit un instant, puis elle se reprit.

- Bon, tu dégages maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais oui Votre excellence, je m'en vais, dit-il moqueur.

- Bon débarras !

- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas ! remarqua Izzie après que les deux cousins aient passé le tableau.

- Il passe son temps à faire des blagues aux autres qui ne sont drôles que pour lui ! Il se la pète avec la boutique de son père, son père le héros, son père le farceur… Et il est insupportable pendant les matchs, il soutient Gryffondor.

- En même temps, il est à Gryffondor…

- Oui, bon, on mange ?

Ponky apporta aux filles des sandwichs au poulet et la dinde, ainsi que du jus de citrouille et elles mangèrent sur une petite table dans un coin de la cuisine. Une fois leur repas fini, elles retournèrent aux cachots. Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, tous les élèves parlaient de la sortie à Pré-au-lard du lendemain.

- Bon, du coup on y va toutes les trois ensemble à Pré-au-lard ? proposa Sally.

- Oui, je suis d'accord ! dit Izzie

- Moi aussi, ajouta Amy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Prends ta pause à Pré-au-lard ! **

- Tu ne vas quand même pas sortir comme ça ? lança Amy en faisant des gros yeux.

- Laisses-la, elle fait comme elle veut, dit Sally, c'est elle qui est ridicule.

- Merci, les filles, j'apprécie.

Izzie portait un pantalon vert acheté dans un magasin moldu, un tee-shirt de couleur groseille sur lequel on voyait le personnage de la bande dessinée Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou conduisant une voiture, et un gilet en laine gris. Plantées au milieu du dortoir, les trois filles se préparaient pour leur sortie à Pré-au-lard. Izzie n'écouta pas les remarques désobligeantes de ses amies, elle jeta son porte-monnaie et des livres en vrac dans une grande besace en cuir, puis elles quittèrent le dortoir.

Tous les élèves de la troisième à la septième année attendaient dans le hall de l'école, impatients de se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Après cinq minutes d'attentes qui sembleraient bien plus longues, Hagrid ouvrit les lourdes portes du château, puis il vérifia les autorisations de sortie, et enfin, tous purent se rendre au village. Ils empruntèrent un petit chemin qui partait du château et menait au village. En chemin, un groupe de filles de troisièmes années surexcitées bouscula les trois Serpentards.

- Dégagez les poux ! cria Sally en jouant avec sa baguette.

Les troisièmes années la regardèrent d'un air terrifié et elle détalèrent à toutes jambes.

- Arrêtes de terroriser les pauvres petites Gryffondor, dit alors Izzie.

- Ce sont des Gryffondor ? Elles sont sensées être courageuses, pourquoi s'enfuient-elles ?

- À cause de toi peut-être…

Les trois amies arrivèrent au village et elles commencèrent leurs emplettes en passant par l'apothicaire, Izzie devait acheter des ingrédients pour le cours de potions. Elle ressortit avec des yeux de scarabée, du foie de dragon et des racines séchées. Amy insista ensuite pour qu'elles se rendent chez Gaichiffon, ce qu'elle faisait quasiment, enfin non, pas quasiment, à chaque fois qu'elle sortait à Pré-au-Lard. Elle ressortit avec une robe bleue auto-chauffante, ce qui semblait être une bonne idée vue la vague de froid qui s'abattait sur l'Ecosse.

Alors qu'elles marchaient en discutant, Izzie aperçut Dominique Weasley qui entrait aux Trois Balais avec des amis de sa maison. La Serpentard trébucha sur une marche, et son sac rempli à craquer de livres scolaires et de produits de chez l'apothicaire se renversa sur la route de Pré-au-Lard. Les autres sorciers qui se promenaient la regardaient d'un œil moqueur, voire désapprobateur. Ses amies l'aidèrent à tout ramasser rapidement. Izzie pesta contre elle-même, elle finissait toujours par être ridicule quand Dominique était à proximité.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, tu t'es juste tapée la honte, blagua Sally.

- N'en rajoute pas… marmonna Izzie.

Une fois ses affaires à nouveau dans son sac, Izzie se dirigea avec Amy et Sally à Honeydukes. Une grande variété de bonbon s'étalait sur les étagères : des caramels mous, des nougats moelleux, des confiseries à la rose, et différente sorte de chocolat. Izzie fit une importante provisions de chocogrenouilles, ses confiseries préférées, et de baguettes magiques à la réglisse. Sally acheta des patacitrouilles et Amy repartit avec plusieurs sachets de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

- Si on allait boire un verre aux Trois Balais maintenant ? proposa Sally.

Les trois amies se dirigèrent vers le bar qui était rempli par des étudiants de Poudlard. Izzie chercha Dominique des yeux, mais elle ne la vit pas dans la foule. Il y avait une table de vide au fond de la salle principale et les filles s'y installèrent.

- Vous voulez goûter une dragée ? dit Amy entendant un des sachets.

- Aah, épinard, horrible, gémit Izzie après avoir mangé la sienne.

- Sois pas dég, j'ai eu fraise ! dit Sally en riant. Ohoh, mais qui voilà…

Izzie et Amy tournèrent la tête d'un seul mouvement et purent voir Joan qui entrait dans le bar accompagné de Frank Parkinson et de Tobias Fisher. Les trois septièmes années s'assirent au comptoir, et malgré leurs mouvements de tête, elles ne purent pas voir ce qu'ils commandaient ni entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- Finalement, il a trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner à Pré-au-lard, dit amèrement Amy.

- Il aurait pu y aller avec la gorgone avec laquelle il t'a trompé, au moins il ne la fréquente pas en public, rétorqua Sally.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il continue de la fréquenter, sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il invité ?

- Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Sally. Tiens, voilà qui est plus intéressant, Princesse Weasley !

Izzie se retourna vivement, ce fit rire ses deux amies. Dominique était assise de l'autre côté du bar avec Henry Carmichael et Amala Patil, qui jouaient au Quidditch avec elle. La Serpentard les regarda fixement, elle espérait presque voir Henry embrasser Dominique pour avoir une raison d'être si énervée. Son ventre se tordait, et elle serrait les poings. _Tu es jalouse ma pauvre fille_, pensa-t-elle.

- Les filles, dit Izzie paniquée, j'ai un problème !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Sally.

- Je crois que… je suis jalouse…

- Ah ça ! déclara Amy en faisant un geste théâtral de la main. C'est le lot de toutes les relations, de toutes les personnes qui aiment sans être aimer en retour…

Devant le regard courroucé d'Izzie, Sally étouffa son éclat de rire.

- Mais c'est pas drôle ! s'exclama Izzie.

- Vu de l'extérieur, ça peut être drôle, lâcha Sally en riant pour de bon.

Izzie prit une poignée de dragées surprises dans le sachet qui était sur la table et elle les lança sur Sally, qui protesta véhément en attaquant à son tour.

- Mes dragées ! s'exclama Amy en refermant le sachet.

- Mes munitions ! gémit Izzie.

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs bièraubeurres furent servis et le lancer de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue prit fin. Izzie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Dominique intensément, tout en se sachant ridicule et terriblement pathétique. Mais Dominique s'était faite si jolie pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, comment ne pas la regarder ? Elle portait une petite jupe noire et une veste verte flashy qu'Izzie aurait probablement trouvé laide sur quelqu'un d'autre. Sally lui passa la main devant les yeux pour la sortir de sa rêverie. Izzie sursauta et renversa la moitié de sa bièraubeurre sur son tee-shirt Martin Miggs, ce qui provoqua, bien sûr, le rire de ses copines.

- On va à la Poste ? Je dois envoyer un colis à ma mère, dit Sally, une fois qu'Izzie se fut remise de sa bièraubeurre et de Dominique.

Les filles payèrent leurs consommations puis elles sortirent du bar. Elles marchaient en direction de la Poste quand elles croisèrent, pour la deuxième fois du week-end, Fred Weasley et James Potter.

- Azarian, je vais finir par croire que tu es folle de moi ! lança Fred.

- Plutôt devenir un scroutt à pétard que de te toucher Weasley !

- Comme c'est romantique… blagua James.

- Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon Potter !

- Elle est si douce ta copine, Fred ! On dirait presque une Vélane.

- Beurk, ne me fait pas penser à Fleurk, enfin Fleur, s'exclama Fred.

- Fleur ? demanda Izzie.

- Ouais, notre tante, la mère de Dominique et Louis, expliqua James.

- Dis donc, t'es habillée comment Flint ? blagua Fred.

Izzie ne répondit pas, regardant le Gryffondor avec un air mauvais. Elle pouvait presque entendre ses amies qui pensaient « _On te l'avait dit !_ ».

- Et alors, c'est une Vélane ta tante ? demanda Sally.

- On ne va pas parler de ma famille ma douce, tu les rencontreras bien assez vite au mariage ! dit Fred faussement charmeur.

- Dans tes rêves vieux bouc !

- On verra si tu m'insultes encore quand je t'embrasserai passionnément devant l'autel.

- Ne met pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes, je t'assassinerai avant.

- Allez, il faut rigoler un peu Azarian !

- C'est vrai que tu es tellement ridicule et pathétique que, parfois, tu me fais rire Weasley, mais c'est rare, la majorité du temps, je ne m'intéresse juste absolument pas à toi.

- Ce qu'elle te met… s'exclama James.

- C'est une vraie vicieuse et vile Serpentard. Il ne faut jamais écouter un serpent qui siffle.

Fred fouillait dans son sac tout en parlant, et soudain il sortit sa main et lança ce qu'il tenait en l'air. Une poudre de couleur rose tomba sur les trois filles. Elles se mirent soudain à éternuer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sally essaya de parler, probablement pour insulter Fred, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler en éternuant tout le temps.

- En avant-première, la poudre étertuante de Weasley & Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux ! déclara Fred en explosant de rire.

- Arrêtchoum… Arrête atchoum çatchoum !

- Ça va s'arrêter bientôt, expliqua le Gryffondor, mais je serais plutôt d'avis de vous en relancer, c'est agréable quand tu ne m'insultes pas.

James et Fred étaient pliés de rire, et d'autres élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène. Au bout d'une minute, les éternuements s'arrêtèrent et les filles purent parler. Elles commencèrent par parler toutes en même temps, s'énervant contre Fred.

- Tu abuses, c'est n'importe quoi ! D'abord, c'est quoi ce sort pourri ?

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Ne nous refait jamais ça !

- Weasley, tu es fidèle à toi-même, ridicule !

- Vous êtes mauvaises langues les filles, j'ai appris ce que vous avez fait à Goyle et Davis, ce devait être dingue ! Vraiment génial !

- Ce n'était pas nous, dit Sally.

- Bien sûr, j'y crois.

Il dit cela en faisant un clin d'œil à l'attention de Sally. Un attroupement s'était fait autour des cinq élèves, certains encourageaient Fred et d'autres soutenaient Sally.

- Bien, mademoiselle la sorcière serpentine, adieu, au plaisir de ne jamais se revoir !

- C'est ça, dégage Weasley.

Les autres élèves semblaient déçus de ne pas avoir vu une confrontation entre Sally et Fred. Sally s'avança vers eux en levant sa baguette pour les effrayer, et ils détalèrent comme des araignées devant un Basilic. Les filles reprirent leur chemin et se rendirent à la poste. Ensuite, elles firent un tour chez Scribenpenne, où Izzie fit l'acquisition d'une nouvelle plume, avant de retourner à Poudlard.

- Weasley m'a vraiment énervé aujourd'hui ! lança Sally alors qu'elles marchaient vers le château.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait aller à la boutique de son père une fois, on achèterait des trucs pour torturer Blair Goyle et des premières années. Ce serait marrant… dit Izzie rêveuse.

- Izzie ! Je le déteste, je ne vais pas aller faire mes courses chez son père !

- T'es pas drôle Sally, Zonko c'est dépassé !

- Tout le monde va chez Weasley, ajouta Amy, sauf nous.

- Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez ! Je le déteste, je n'enrichirais pas son père ! s'énerva Sally en accélérant le pas pour dépasser les filles.

Sally marcha à grandes enjambées et Amy et Izzie restèrent en arrière. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au dortoir, celle-ci n'était pas là, et, supposant qu'elle était déjà partie manger, les deux filles descendirent dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Sally n'était pourtant pas à la table des Serpentards.

- Les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu Sally ? demanda Izzie en s'asseyant dans le coin des septièmes années.

- Non, répondit Tobias, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, répondit évasivement Amy.

Les filles mangèrent leur tourte à la citrouille en silence, se demandant où Sally pouvait bien être passée.

- On va aux cuisines pour prendre le dessert ? proposa Amy.

Soudain Izzie sursauta, comme si elle venait d'avoir un éclair de génie.

- Les cuisines ! dit-elle en se levant d'un bond.

- Oui… C'est ce que je viens de dire…

- Sally est sûrement allée manger aux cuisines pour être seule !

L'éclair de génie apparut aussi le visage d'Amy, et elle se leva à son tour. Les filles descendirent en courant jusqu'aux cuisines en bousculant une petite fille de première année au passage. Mais Sally n'était pas aux cuisines, et les elfes assurèrent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue de la journée. Après avoir fait un tour rapide des endroits où Sally était susceptible d'être, incluant donc le terrain de Quidditch et les vestiaires des Serpentards, elles finirent donc par retourner à leur salle commune.

- Tu me fais réviser ? demanda Amy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux réviser ? On n'a pas de devoirs pour demain ! s'exclama Izzie, soudain inquiète.

- Non, mais bon, je vais commencer à tout apprendre pour les épreuves de juin…

- Mais Amy… c'est en juin justement !

- Oui, bon, tu m'aides ? s'énerva la Serpentard.

Izzie regarda Amy d'un air soupçonneux mais elle finit par ouvrir son manuel de métamorphose avancée en soupirant ostensiblement.

- Quelles sont les cinq exceptions aux lois de Gamp sur la métamorphose ?

Les yeux écarquillés, Amy s'enfonça dans le canapé d'épais velours vert. Visiblement, elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Izzie n'était même pas sûre de comprendre la question. Heureusement que les ASPICS étaient dans… longtemps.

- Euh… L'argent ?

- Oui, mais encore…

- Sally ! s'exclama Amy.

- Non, Sally n'est pas une exception aux lois de Gamp…

- Non, Sally est là !

Izzie tourna et vit en effet son amie passer l'entrée de la salle commune, les bras remplis de… produits de chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ?

- Euh… Sally, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Amy mi-inquiète mi-moqueuse.

La Serpentard fit tomber dans un fracas assourdissant des boîtes à flemme, un chapeau-sans-Tête, des fausses baguettes et des nougats Néansang sur la table basse de la salle commune.

- Je suis allée chez Weasley… dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui, ça on a vu, mais on croyait que tu ne voulais pas y mettre les pieds ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle évasivement.

Elle brandit une fausse baguette magique qui se transforma en souris en peluche.

- Regardez, c'est cool, non ?

- Sally… commença Izzie.

- On ne comprend pas tout là, ajouta Amy.

Sally semblait gênée, elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils verts.

- Tu nous expliques peut-être ?

- Bon, je voulais aller chez Weasley pour vous prouver que ça craignait ce magasin et…

- Et ? insista Izzie.

- Et en fait c'est génial ! s'exclama Sally.

- Je ne dirais pas on te l'avait dit mais… dit Izzie.

- On te l'avait dit, continua Amy en riant.

Izzie enfonça le chapeau-sans-Tête sur la tête de Sally et celle-ci disparut en même temps que le chapeau. Il y eut des exclamations d'enthousiasme et quelques premières années s'approchèrent pour observer ce qui se passait.

- Wouah ! s'exclama Cygnus. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? C'est vraiment cool !

- Tu ne connais pas non plus Weasley, farces et attrapes ? demanda Izzie.

- C'est mon oncle qui l'a fait, dit fièrement Albus.

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais zappé. T'en as de la chance, tu dois en avoir gratuitement !

- Tous les Noëls, il nous en offre, à James, Lily et moi, dans le dos de notre mère !

Sally s'extasiait sur les fausses baguettes comme une gamine de cinq ans.

- Tu me surprendras toujours, déclara Izzie en souriant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : L'idée des professeurs Patil et Lupin. **

Décembre avait installé un manteau blanc sur Poudlard, c'était très poétique et très joli, mais Izzie détestait avoir froid, être trempée après avoir marché dans la neige, et tous ces désagréments. Elle ne comprenait pas son frère qui adorait les batailles de boules-de-neige, ou Sally qui appréciait voler l'hiver, ou tous ces gens qui s'extasiaient devant la neige. Elle avait froid, c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Plus l'on se rapprochait de Noël, plus les cours s'intensifiaient et les professeurs surchargeaient les élèves de devoirs. À son grand malheur, Izzie n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'aider Dominique car elle avait de plus en plus de travail à fournir, à croire que les professeurs s'étaient passés le mot. Sally ne s'arrêtait plus avec ses farces et attrapes de chez Weasley, les premières années l'évitaient plus que jamais dans la salle commune ou au dîner.

Un matin qu'il neigeait à l'extérieur et qu'une neige tiède et sèche tombait du plafond magique dans la grande salle, la directrice McGonagall fit une annonce importante lors du petit-déjeuner.

- Bien, bien, commença-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains, silence s'il vous plaît, j'ai une annonce à faire. Pour cette année, les professeurs ont voulu organiser un bal de Noël.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, et Izzie crût voir la directrice poser un regard désapprobateur sur les deux professeurs à sa droite.

- Je vais laisser la parole au professeur Patil et Lupin, dit-elle d'un ton pincé.

Cette fois Izzie en était sûre, la directrice montrait aux professeurs qu'elle désapprouvait leur idée. Au contraire, Parvati Patil, qui était le professeur de divination, semblait ravie à l'idée qu'un bal de Noël soit organisé à Poudlard. Elle souriait en regardant son collègue, elle semblait réellement ravie. Normal, c'était son idée. Le professeur Patil prit donc la parole d'un air enjoué.

- Tout à fait, nous allons organiser un bal de Noël pour tous les élèves qui aura lieu le 25 décembre au soir dans la grande salle.

Elle s'arrêta de façon théâtrale, pour que chacun puisse apprécier son idée.

- Il y aura un dîner, puis les tables seront déplacées pour laisser place à la danse. Et, j'ai failli oublier le plus important, ce sera un bal à thème nous avons eu l'idée d'organiser un bal masqué !

Il y eut des murmures dans la salle, et pour une fois, tous les élèves étaient pendus aux lèvres du professeur de divination. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle prononce deux phrases sans prédire la mort de quelqu'un.

- Déguisement, masque, loup, toutes les époques et tous les styles ! Tout est permis ! Sauf l'usage du Polynectar bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle après avoir croisé le regard de la directrice.

- Et pour les groupes de musique de Poudlard qui voudraient jouer durant la soirée, vous pouvez venir vous inscrire à mon bureau, ajouta la professeur Lupin.

Teddy Lupin, lui, était le professeur de métamorphose, et tout le monde l'adorait. Le professeur Lupin était métamorphomage et ses fréquents changements de couleur de cheveux rendaient ses cours beaucoup plus attractifs que ceux de l'ancien professeur.

Il y eut un silence, puis une explosion de bruit et de discussion, tous les élèves se mirent à parler du bal.

- Un bal n'est-ce pas génial ? s'exclama Blair en regardant Joan.

Amy lui lança un regard noir et la sixième année fut soudain absorbée par son petit-déjeuner. Izzie vit Rose qui commençait à s'exciter, à la table des Serdaigles, parlant vivement avec Dominique. Son esprit se mit à divaguer et elle s'imagina en train de danser avec Dominique qui porterait une robe comme celles de la cour du Roi Soleil et un loup à paillettes, elles danseraient au rythme d'une musique douce, puis elles s'embrasseraient... Izzie avait fermé les yeux et souriait toute seule quand Sally lui donna un coup de coude.

- Reviens sur terre ma belle ! lança son amie.

- Tu n'as pas idée de réveiller les gens comme ça, en plein rêve ! Sally, tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation, déclara Izzie.

- Oh pardon, pardon ! se moqua la Serpentard.

Les filles finirent leurs jus de citrouille, puis elles se dirigèrent vers les salles de cours. Ce matin, elles avaient cours de métamorphose. Dans la classe, personne n'écoutait le professeur Lupin, les élèves étaient plutôt intéressés par le bal. Deux filles de Poufsouffle, qui étaient assises derrière Sally, Amy et Izzie, minaudaient sur les différents mecs de leur promotion et les nouvelles robes de chez Gaichiffon qu'elles pourraient mettre à la soirée. Izzie soupirait bruyamment en entendant leur bavardage.

- Oulala, comment je vais m'habiller ? crois-tu que Machin voudra venir avec moi au bal ? Tu crois que je pourrais mettre ma robe bleue de moldue ? se moquait-elle.

- Tu es juste une frustrée Izzie, déclara Sally.

- Parce qu'elles ne t'énervent pas toi ?

- Si bien sûr, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, elles seraient jetées en pâture au calamar géant !

- Le calamar ? C'est une légende ça ! dit Pedro en se retournant de sa table.

- Non, assura Sally, je l'ai déjà vue. Et d'abord, de quoi tu te mêles toi ?

Pedro se retourna en grommelant. Avec l'annonce du bal, les gens changeaient de comportement, ils ne faisaient que parler de la soirée et penser à un cavalier ou à une cavalière. Izzie savait qui elle aurait vraiment voulu inviter mais cela semblait bien trop improbable… Seules Amy et Sally savaient qu'Izzie préférait les filles. Enfin, bien sûr, Irma et Helena le savaient aussi. Et cette idiote de Blair Goyle. Mais Izzie ne connaissait aucun des amis d'Irma et la Poufsouffle ne l'aurait jamais présenté à sa famille. Et Helena, elle avait quitté Izzie sous les pressions de Blair alors… Même Cygnus ne savait rien, et encore moins les parents d'Izzie.

En cinquième année, lorsque Izzie, la peur au ventre, s'était confiée à Amy et Sally sur ses préférences, elles avaient été géniales et très compréhensives, elles avaient écouté Izzie leur expliquant comment elle s'en était rendue compte et à quel point elle était mal. Ensuite, l'année dernière, elles l'avaient écouté quand elle avait raconté combien elle était mordue de Dominique. Izzie savait la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir de telles amies. Helena et Irma n'avaient pas cette chance, et même si Helena l'avait fait souffrir, Izzie ne lui en voulait plus et la plaignait plus qu'autre chose. De toute façon, Izzie savait qu'il y avait un monde entre sa situation actuelle et inviter Dominique au bal. À l'annonce du bal, elle savait déjà qu'elle irait seule à cette soirée, enfin, elle irait avec ses amies.

- Izzie, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Sally.

- Non, j'écoute le cours.

- Menteuse ! lança-t-elle. Tu pensais à quoi ?

- Bon, eh bien, je me disais que j'avais de la chance que vous me compreniez et… confia Izzie.

- Oh non, non, pas de sentimentalisme ! coupa Sally en faisant semblant de repousser Izzie.

Izzie allait rétorquer quand le professeur Lupin leur demanda de se taire. Heureusement, il y avait une justice, les filles de Poufsouffles durent se taire aussi. Une fois sorties, les filles reprirent leur conversation.

- Alors, comment vous allez vous déguiser pour le bal ? demanda Amy.

- Je pense que je vais m'habiller avec une robe française, tu sais de la mode d'avant, les longues robes de la cour du roi, expliqua Sally, et vous ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'espère qu'on aura le temps d'aller à Pré-au-lard avant Noël.

Une fois de plus, les filles furent interrompues dans leur conversation. Pedro, qui les avait suivis depuis la sortie du cours de métamorphose, s'approcha d'elles.

- Sally ? appela-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Veux-tu venir au bal avec moi ? demanda alors Pedro.

Sally le regarda sans réagir, Izzie se dit que l'information ne devait même pas encore avoir atteint son cerveau.

- Qu-quoi ?

- Noël. Stop. Bal. Stop. Avec moi. Stop.

- Ne te moque pas Pedro ! s'exclama alors Sally. Je… Non, désolée, je ne veux pas venir au bal avec toi.

- Bon, tant pis. Et vous les filles, ça ne vous tente pas de m'avoir comme cavalier ?

- Fumier ! lança Amy. Disparais ou je te lance un sort d'invisibilité.

Sous la menace d'Amy, Pedro disparut rapidement en direction des cachots.

- Il ne doute de rien, lui ! dit Amy une fois Pedro partit.

- L'idée d'un bal, ça change les gens, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Pedro m'invite au bal !

Tout en parlant, les filles se rendirent au cours suivant et elles ne parlèrent plus du bal jusqu'au dîner. Les garçons parlaient avec animation des demi-douzaines de filles qui avaient déjà invité Scorpius et Albus au bal.

- La pire, c'était quand même la Serdaigle pleine de boutons qui t'as dit : _Albu-bus, veux-tu aller au ba-bal avec moi ?_ s'exclama Scorpius en imitant une voix suraiguë et insupportable.

- Vous n'êtes pas très gentils avec elle, remarqua Izzie.

- Jamais entendue que la gentillesse faisait partie des qualités des Serpentards, blagua Albus.

- Avec qui tu vas aller au bal toi ? demanda Cygnus à sa sœur.

- Heu, un elfe de maison ?

- Voyons Izzie, avec qui veux-tu réellement aller au bal ? insista Sally.

Izzie lui lança un regard sombre et se concentra soudainement sur son assiette.

- Au lieu de torturer Izzie, dis nous avec qui tu veux aller au bal, toi ? questionna Amy.

- Surtout pas Pedro !

- Avec Fred Weasley peut-être ? lança Izzie en profitant du revirement de situation.

- Ça ne va pas toi ! Tu es complètement folle !

- Ou avec mon frère James ? proposa Albus.

- Vous voulez ma mort ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, ça semble une bonne idée… commença Cygnus.

- Vous allez arrêter maintenant ? s'énerva Sally.

- Pardon, pardon, dirent les garçons d'un air absolument pas désolé.

Cygnus, Albus et Scorpius se levèrent pour rejoindre la salle commune, laissant les trois amies ensemble.

- Allez, sérieusement, avec qui tu aimerais aller au bal ? tenta Amy.

- Eh bien… Frank Parkinson est pas mal…

- Ah bah on avance ! s'exclama Amy.

- Le problème c'est qu'il ne m'invitera jamais.

- Sally ! On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, tu peux inviter un homme à un bal.

- Je suis de l'avis d'Amy, ajouta Izzie.

- Forcément, elle te soutient.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, que ce soit en cours ou lors des repas, le bal masqué était sur toutes les lèvres. Henry Carmichael invita Izzie à l'accompagner à la soirée, elle fut si surprise qu'elle trébucha dans l'escalier tandis qu'il lui parlait. Bien sûr, elle refusa l'invitation. Sally et Amy essayèrent de la convaincre d'inviter Dominique, mais rien que l'idée était paralysante. Et de toute façon, Izzie rétorquait qu'elles non plus n'avaient pas de cavalier, et la conversation prenait fin. Izzie passait tout de même ses journées à se demander avec qui Dominique allait-elle aller au bal. Après l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait fait subir à Albus, elle ne pouvait pas reproduire l'expérience et lui demander si sa cousine avait un cavalier.

Une semaine après l'annonce du bal, Sally entra en courant dans le dortoir alors qu'Izzie et Amy feuilletaient des publicités de Madame Gaichiffon pour se trouver une robe.

- Les filles, dit-elle en haletant, j'ai un cavalier !

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Izzie en posant le magazine qu'elle lisait.

- Qui est-ce ? Racontes nous tout, déclara Amy.

Sally s'assit sur le lit d'Amy où les deux filles étaient installées, et elle prit son temps, histoire de faire durer un peu le suspens.

- Eh bien, je revenais du terrain de Quidditch… commença-t-elle.

_Ça, ça ne m'étonne pas de Sally la Dingue de Quidditch_, pensa Izzie en souriant toute seule.

- Et j'ai croisé Frank Parkinson qui revenait de la Grande Salle, donc il m'a salué, normal, ensuite il m'a demandé avec qui je comptais aller au bal…

- Et tu lui as demandé ! cria Amy, surexcitée.

- Attends la suite ! Je continue, je lui dis que je ne sais pas avec qui je vais aller au bal, qu'on va sûrement y aller entre copines.

- Tu crains… gémis Izzie, tu avais une occasion en or !

- Arrêtez d'être impatiente ! Il me dit qu'il ne pense pas y aller, il n'a pas de cavalière, et là, mon cerveau criait « invite-le ! invite-le ! », eh bien, je lui ai dis, pourquoi nous n'irions pas au bal ensemble ?

- Ouais ! hurla Amy à s'en percer les tympans.

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'attendait que cela, que je lui demande !

- Et voilà, Sally a un cavalier pour un bal… Tu as de la chance, c'est trop cool ! s'exclama Izzie.

- À votre tour les filles, maintenant.

Izzie et Amy se regardèrent paniquées, en espérant pour que Sally ne monte pas un plan tordu pour leur faire trouver des partenaires pour le bal. Izzie n'avait pas spécialement envie de se forcer à y aller avec un garçon, elle pouvait très bien y aller seule, et elle avait beaucoup trop peur d'inviter Dominique à venir avec elle à cette soirée. Elle espérait tout de même qu'elles pourraient passer un peu de temps ensemble ce soir-là.

* * *

Hello ! Merci pour vos lectures ! Je crois que l'histoire d'Izzie récolte moins de succès ici que sur d'autres sites, mais tant pis, je la republierais jusqu'à la fin pas d'inquiétude à ceux qui lisent :) Dès que j'aurais fini de publier Izzie, je reprendrais La vie ne tient qu'à l'exploit et le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Celles qui étaient obsédées par le bal. **

_Et si je l'invitais… Si je lui demandais… Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Oui bon, je risque de la perdre… Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Ce dicton est stupide ! Aaah qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Les pensées d'Izzie s'égaraient alors qu'elle et Dominique travaillaient les potions depuis déjà presque une heure à la bibliothèque. Bizarrement, le Felix Felicis n'intéressait pas spécialement Izzie, plutôt obnibulée par la Serdaigle. Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues par un Serdaigle de septième année qui s'approcha de Dominique. Attention, danger !

- Salut Dominique ! Tu révises les potions ?

- Oui, comme tu le vois, j'ai un peu de difficulté alors Izzie m'aide.

- Izzie ?

Le septième année regarda Izzie d'abord avec étonnement, puis avec dédain.

- Ah oui, Flint. Je peux te parler Dominique ?

- Tu me parles là.

Izzie essaya de ne pas sourire à la réplique de Dominique, satisfaite qu'elle le remette à sa place.

- Hum, ouais… Bon, alors, je voulais te demander, commença-t-il d'un air hésitant.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal de Noël avec moi ? finit-il par lâcher.

Izzie fixait Dominique, elle attendait la réponse avec encore plus d'impatience que le Serdaigle. Une quantité de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : comment réagirait-elle si Dominique allait au bal avec lui ? Si elle les voyait s'embrasser, pourrait-elle s'empêcher de le frapper ? Dominique mâchouillait sa plume, ce qui la rendait encore plus irrésistible aux yeux d'Izzie, et la Serdaigle restait silencieuse.

- Alors ? demanda le septième année qui trépignait devant leur table.

- Je suis désolée, je ne vais pas venir au bal avec toi.

- Tu y vas déjà avec quelqu'un ?

- Je révise là, alors on se voit plus tard ?

Le Serdaigle s'éloigna avec l'air mécontent tandis que Dominique se replongeait dans son livre de potions. Izzie était soulagée qu'elle ait refusé de se rendre au bal avec lui mais elle commençait à se demander pourquoi elle avait esquivé la deuxième question, et maintenant, elle aussi voulait surtout savoir si Dominique allait avec quelqu'un au bal. Izzie n'osait plus lui demander si quelqu'un l'intéressait depuis la dernière fois, alors que ça la démangeait et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à travailler. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre, il fallait qu'elle sache !

- Alors là, je dois remuer dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ? demanda Dominique.

Silence.

- Izzie ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Quoi ? Ah oui, pardon. Oui, tu remues dans ce sens-là.

- Tu pensais à quoi ?

Ne se voyant pas répondre qu'elle pensait à elles deux entrain de s'embrasser, Izzie préféra mentir.

- Je me demandais quels groupes allaient jouer au bal.

- C'est vrai que le professeur Lupin a parlé de ça ! Je ne connais personne qui joue d'un instrument de musique ou qui a un groupe. À part Roxanne qui joue de la batterie.

- Ta cousine ? demanda Izzie.

- Oui.

Dominique écrivit quelques lignes sur son parchemin, puis elle tourna les pages de son livre de cours, et Izzie était obsédée par le mouvement de ses mains. Des mains fines avec des longs doigts, Izzie était sure qu'elle s'accordait parfaitement aux siennes. Décidemment, les moments de travail qu'elle passait avec Dominique ne lui étaient pas scolairement profitables, elle passait plus de temps à rêver sur de la Serdaigle qu'à travailler !

- Avec qui vas-tu au bal ? dit alors Dominique la sortant de son rêve.

- Oh, avec personne. Je pense que je passerais la soirée avec les filles, bien que Sally est un cavalier.

- Sally va au bal avec Fred ? s'exclama Dominique en souriant.

- Euh non, elle y avec Frank Parkinson, répondit Izzie étonnée.

- Ah bon ?

Izzie eut l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode, bien sûr elles s'étaient souvent moquées de Sally et son ennemi intime, mais pourquoi iraient-ils au bal ensemble ? Ils se haïssaient !

- Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas trouvé de cavalier, tu es une jolie fille, des tas de gens doivent vouloir t'accompagner au bal, non ?

Dominique se replongea dans son cours après avoir prononcé ces paroles qui eurent l'effet d'une bombe sur Izzie. La Serdaigle la trouvait jolie, Dominique la trouvait jolie, elle la trouvait jolie, la plus belle fille de Poudlard la trouvait jolie. Ce n'était même plus la même de chercher à se concentrer, ni aujourd'hui ni demain, car Dominique la trouvait jolie. Elle avait presque envie de répondre qu'elle, elle voulait que ce soit Dominique qui l'accompagne au bal, mais elle abandonna rapidement ses tendances suicidaires. Puisque Dominique avait lancé le sujet, elle se décida enfin à lui poser la même question, mais il y a toujours mais…

- Salut ! lança une Serdaigle qu'Izzie avait reconnu comme faisant partie de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison.

La Serdaigle était arrivée derrière Dominique et avait posé ses mains sur les yeux de la belle. Enlève tes sales pattes de là ! pensait Izzie en bouillonnant de rage.

- Katarina ! s'exclama Dominique en riant.

Si joli rire qui transperçait Izzie en voyant qu'il était adressé à cette Katarina, qui était d'ailleurs entrain de s'asseoir à la même table qu'elles. Dominique et l'autre Serdaigle commencèrent à discuter de l'entraînement de quidditch, puis d'un membre de l'équipe qui avait été absent à la dernière séance. Izzie essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus parler à Dominique, mais elle était trop obnubilée par leur discussion, essayant d'en saisir toutes informations intéressantes. Encore cette jalousie dont elle avait pris conscience à Pré-au-lard…

Finalement l'heure du dîner arriva et Katarina continuait de bavarder avec Dominique quand Izzie prit congé des deux adolescentes. Elle n'avait pas avancé dans son devoir et elle ne savait pas toujours si Dominique allait au bal accompagnée ou pas. _Pas très productif comme journée_, pensa-t-elle amèrement, avant de se souvenir que la Serdaigle avait dit la trouver jolie, et cette petite phrase sauvait toute sa journée. Malgré cela, elle ruminait tout de même, se disant que Dominique avait dit « tu es une jolie fille » comme on dit « passe-moi le sel », mais tout de même… Son cerveau jouait au ping-pong quand elle rejoignit la grande salle pour manger avec les filles.

Sally était assise à côté de Frank et ils discutaient leurs déguisements pour bal, ce qui fit réagir Izzie sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de costume. Elle s'assit à côté d'Amy et se servit des pommes de terre en écoutant son amie raconter son après-midi.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui m'a invité au bal ! Jamais !

- Ne fais pas de suspens alors, dis-le-moi, dit Izzie en souriant à son amie.

Amy prit une grande inspiration, et…

- Tobias Fisher !

- Tobias Fisher, le grand mec trapu qui crie lors des matchs de Quidditch ?

- Il n'y a pas quinze Tobias Fisher à Poudlard, Izzie !

- Je ne savais pas qu'il t'intéressait.

- Il ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai refusé, répliqua Amy tapant son verre sur la table.

- Oh…

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux filles, puis Izzie finit par poser la question fatidique.

- Tu comptes aller au bal toute seule en fait ?

- Eh bien… Je crois que oui…

Izzie l'encouragea d'un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue à parler.

- Tu sais… Je crois, enfin non, je sais que j'aime toujours Joan, mais je ne suis pas prête à revenir avec lui tout de suite, enfin, je ne sais pas s'il veut, je pense, mais bon… On va être adulte, et à un moment, il faut que notre relation prenne un tournant sérieux ou qu'elle reste une amourette d'ado.

- Hum, oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… Il faut faire un choix. Tu voudrais que vous soyez à nouveau ensemble mais différemment ?

- Oui voilà, c'est un peu ça. Je me vois vivre avec lui, c'est clair, mais pas dans l'état actuel des choses.

Amy continuait de parler, et Izzie la regardait en réalisant soudain à quel point son amie était mature, et à quel point elles avaient grandi depuis leur première année, depuis la première fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées dans le Poudlard Express, quand la vie était encore si simple.

Soudain, Albus, Scorpius et Cygnus débarquèrent à la table des Serpentards et s'installèrent à côté d'Izzie et d'Amy. Sally et Frank étaient toujours en grande discussion, et personne n'aurait osé dérangé Sally-la-dingue dans un moment pareil.

- Cygnus a une cavalière, annonça fièrement Albus à la sœur de ce dernier.

- Qui ? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux copines.

- El… commença Scorpius mais il ne put finir puisque Cygnus lui mit la main devant la bouche.

- Elle n'est pas obligée de savoir !

- Oh si, je suis obligée de savoir, je suis ta grande sœur, tu dois tout me dire !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire, je vais te le dire, c'est…

Et ce fut Albus qui se retrouva avec une main devant la bouche. Albus et Scorpius essayèrent désespérément de révéler le nom de la jeune fille à Izzie, mais Cygnus les en empêcha.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? demanda finalement Izzie.

- Tu vas te moquer de moi, et d'elle surtout !

- Non, je te le jure, je ne dirais rien.

Cygnus eut une moue dubitative.

- Du moins, rien devant elle.

- Tu le jures ?

- Mais oui, je le jure !

- Elladora Harper, de notre année.

- Oh bah, tu n'as pas avoir peur, elle est jolie, ta sœur n'est pas si méchante, blagua Amy.

- Bah oui, tant mieux que tu aies une cavalière.

- Et toi Izzie, avec qui tu y vas ? demanda Albus.

- Oh, moi ? Personne, j'y vais toute seule. Après tout, on n'est pas obligé d'avoir un cavalier, non ?

À part son cerveau qui criait qu'il voulait qu'elle ait une cavalière, personne ne contredit les paroles d'Izzie.

- Toute seule ? Ah bon ? Ok, et toi Amy ?

- Pareil qu'Izzie.

- Du coup, vous y allez entre copines, c'est pas plus mal, dit Scorpius.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, et durent rentrer en communion spirituelle, car elles répondirent simultanément :

- Oui, c'est le mieux entre copine !

Plus loin à la table des Serpentards, Blair Goyle ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer les photos de la robe de haute couture française que sa mère lui avait acheté pour le bal, sous les « oh ! ah ! » admiratifs des filles de troisième et quatrième année qui étaient assises autour d'elle. Tout autour de la table, les élèves étaient obsédés par le bal, c'était le sujet sur toutes les lèvres, chacun cherchait un cavalier et un déguisement. Izzie se dit qu'elle n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre et qu'elle était quand même mal barré. Malgré tout, elle attendait cette soirée avec impatience, toute occasion pour faire la fête étant la bienvenue.

À la table des Serdaigles, Dominique mangeait avec Rose et… Katarina ! Izzie les fixait d'un air mauvais depuis bien dix minutes quand elle fut interrompue par une voix bien connue.

- Ça va Izzie ? demanda Albus. Tu rêves ?

- Hein ? Oui, je réfléchissais à mon devoir de potion.

- Ah oui, les potions.

Izzie eut l'étrange impression qu'Albus ne la croyait pas, et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

- Dis-moi, tu vas t'habiller comment pour le bal ? la questionna soudain Amy.

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Il faut te bouger, la date se rapproche !

- Je pensais mettre la robe d'Halloween et un masque avec des perles comme on a vu chez Gaichiffon, ça ira.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres robes ?

- Euh non, j'ai pas d'autres robes. En plus, celle-là est à toi. Et toi alors ?

- Tout en noir, avec un loup et des oreilles de chat, c'est un personnage dans un film moldu, tu connais pas.

- Non en effet, répondit Izzie en souriant.

Elle souriait, mais elle pensait qu'elle aurait finalement bien aimé en savoir plus sur le monde moldu, elle aurait aimé aller au cinéma ou se servir d'un téléphone. Le mode de vie sorcier semblait si archaïque à côté de la technologie moldue.

Elle repensait à sa mère qui lui avait toujours dit que les moldus étaient des gens mauvais, qu'elle ne devait pas les fréquenter, qu'elle devait trouver un mari de sang pur, qu'elle ferait honneur à sa famille… Sa mère avait eu tort pour le mari, et visiblement pour l'honneur aussi. Alors, elle s'était sûrement trompée aussi pour les moldus.

À la fin du repas, Amy et Izzie marchaient en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard quand Sally les rattrapa en courant et les prit par les bras.

- Les filles, j'ai quelque chose de totalement dément à vous montrer !

Elle les fit monter plusieurs escaliers et prendre des passages inconnus jusqu'au cinquième étage. Elle s'arrêta devant la quatrième porte après la statue de Boris le Hagard.

- Fleur d'hibiscus, déclara Sally.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? commença Izzie.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce recouverte de marbre blanc, autant le sol que les murs. Au centre de la pièce trônait une immense baignoire de la taille d'une piscine. Une centaine de robinets étaient disposés autour de la baignoire.

- Comment tu… ? commença à son tour Amy.

Les filles ne purent finir leurs phrases, soufflées par ce qu'elles voyaient.

- Frank est préfet, c'est leur salle de bain, il m'en a parlé et m'a donné le mot de passe !

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Amy en ouvrant un des robinets qui laissa couler une eau chaude et parfumée.

- J'ai pris vos maillots de bain, les filles.

- Tu en as pensé à tout !

- Bien sûr, il faut que l'on se détende avant le bal, c'est stressant de faire la fête.

- Mais oui, bien sûr…

Les filles enfilèrent leurs maillots de bain dans un éclat de rire général, et Izzie pensa qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le pensait, mais c'était dans ces moments particuliers que c'était encore plus flagrant. La seule chose qui manquait à sa chance était Dominique.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, si oui, ou si non, n'hésitez pas à remplir le cadre en dessous ;)

Bonne vacances pour celles & ceux qui en ont ! (moi oui mouahaha, de la joie de travailler dans l'éducation nationale !)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Aujourd'hui, je fais ce qui me plaît… Au bal masqué ohéhé ! **

Les cours avaient laissé place aux vacances, et le soir que tous attendaient était arrivé : ce soir Poudlard fêterait Noël au bal masqué.

- J'ai jamais eu aussi hâte que ce soit Noël ! Enfin, sauf la fois où j'ai reçu mon chat, là j'étais vraiment heureuse que ce soit Noël. Mais aujourd'hui, on va vraiment s'éclater, oh oui !

Amy était surexcitée, Izzie en venait même à penser qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à enfiler son déguisement car cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'elle sautillait dans le dortoir en répétant qu'elles allaient s'éclater ce soir ! Izzie essayait de se mettre du vernis à ongle depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, et elle avait recommencé au moins onze fois. Elle avait compté. Sally lui avait prêté un vernis à ongle bleu, elle avait choisi cette couleur en hommage à la plus belle des Serdaigle dont le nom n'était un secret pour personne. Le dortoir semblait avoir été visité par une tornade pire que celle d'Halloween. Sally avait sortit toutes les robes de sa malle et s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain en compagnie de potions pour les cheveux, les visage et le corps. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle était partie, elle voulait être parfaite pour sa soirée avec Frank Parkinson. Izzie était réellement contente pour son amie, elle semblait si heureuse, elle avait passé les derniers jours sur un nuage, de plus, Frank l'emmenait dans des tas d'endroits super cool, comme la salle de bain des préfets. Mais tous les mauvais sortilèges qu'elle connaissait ressortiraient rapidement s'il essayait de faire du mal à sa meilleure amie.

Son autre meilleure amie avait fini par arrêter de sauter et elle avait enfilé son costume moldu. Elle avait montré les photos d'une femme portant ce costume qui jouait apparemment dans un film mais Izzie n'avait pas tout compris à l'histoire. En tout cas c'était un déguisement similaire à celui d'un chat, mais plutôt une femme-chat super sexy qu'un chat normal. La Serpentard ne s'était pas cassée la tête, elle avait décidé de remettre la même robe bustier couleur framboise qu'à Halloween. Pour rentrer dans le thème du bal _masqué_, elle avait acheté un loup de la même couleur sur lequel étaient cousues des perles et des plumes.

- C'est bon, mes oreilles de chat sont bien mises ? demanda Amy en se retournant vers Izzie.

- Oh oui, elles sont vraiment réalistes ! Les moldus font des déguisements très biens !

- Enfin, la magie m'a un peu aidé à l'arranger, répondit Amy avec un clin d'œil.

Izzie réessayait pour la douzième fois de mettre son vernis à ongle, et elle finit par demander de l'aide à Amy. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas encore mis sa robe son pantalon de pyjama était irrécupérable.

- C'est dingue que tu ne saches pas mettre du vernis !

- C'est un truc moldu, ma mère n'en mets jamais.

- Dommage, c'est vraiment cool !

Izzie avait du mal à voir en quoi c'était cool, enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle trouvait très joli les ongles soigneusement vernis de Dominique, mais s'il fallait une demi journée pour s'en mettre, non merci ! En quelques coups de pinceaux et un coup de baguette pour un séchage rapide, Amy transforma la catastrophe en dix ongles parfaitement vernis et brillants.

-Ah merci, c'est mieux quand c'est toi qui le fait ! s'exclama Izzie en regardant ses mains.

- La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudain dans un grand fracas, et une Sally méconnaissable en sortit.

- Wouah ! fut la seule chose qu'Izzie put dire.

- Euh… Pareil qu'Izzie ! s'exclama Amy.

- Vous aimez bien alors ? demanda Sally en souriant.

La Serpentard portait une longue robe verte pâle, un joli vert pastel ainsi qu'une étole de la même couleur. Elle tourna sur elle-même faisant se soulever le bas de sa robe et les filles purent admirer ses petits talons vernis. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une jolie tresse qui retombait sur le côté. Pour compléter le tout, Sally portait de longs gants blancs en soie, et un éventail en plumes.

- Tu es magnifique ! finit par dire Izzie.

- Merci ! C'est une robe moldue du dix-huitième siècle, les femmes portaient ça à Versailles !

- Versailles ?

- C'est en France, là où vivaient les rois ! Frank a choisi un déguisement assorti !

Sally s'assit sur son lit, rêveuse, admirant son éventail et s'entraînant à l'ouvrir et à le fermer avec classe et naturel. Soudain, elle posa les yeux sur Izzie et cria.

- Tu es en pyjama ! Izzie ! Tu n'es pas prête !

- Par le calamar géant, tu attends quoi ? demanda Amy, en remarquant aussi qu'Izzie ne s'était toujours pas préparé.

Izzie se leva rapidement, et échappa à l'emprise de ses amies pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se préparer, elle savait quelle robe mettre et elle ne comptait pas se maquiller. Le vernis à ongle c'était déjà bien assez pour elle ! Elle se doucha rapidement et enfila la robe bustier d'Halloween. Satisfaite de voir qu'elle lui allait toujours, elle essaya son masque et trouva que l'ensemble allait plutôt bien. Elle pensa un instant à se faire des mèches, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de préparer la potion et de les faire, de plus, il lui restait peu de temps avant le début du bal. C'était rare qu'il y ait des bals à Poudlard, mais elle était heureuse d'aller au bal pour son dernier Noël au château. Cela lui faisait des souvenirs à garder pour plus tard, quand Poudlard serait loin derrière elle. Izzie entendit les filles qui riaient de l'autre côté de la porte, et avant de les rejoindre, elle fit un vœu de Noël pourvu qu'elle ne perde jamais ses amies de vue.

Dans le dortoir, Sally s'était démaquillée et avait tout recommencé. Elle pestait devant son miroir, testant une couleur, puis l'autre, changeant de rouge à lèvres, revenant à celui d'avant. Amy la regardait sans rien dire, et Izzie trouvait que c'était l'attitude idéale à adopter avec Sally l'Hystérique.

Finalement, après plus d'une dizaine d'essai et l'assassinat d'un tube de mascara, Sally fut prête. Les trois filles se regardèrent, chacun admirant l'autre. Et ces regards de soutien, ces regards qui disaient « tu es mon amie et tu es magnifique » étaient ce qu'elles avaient de plus précieux, et le plus beaucoup cadeaux qu'elles pouvaient se faire. Elle descendirent dans la salle commune sous les sifflements de Pedro et les autres. Frank attendait Sally en bas des marches. Il portait en effet un costume moldu assortit à la tenue de Sally, il avait également mis un loup noir sur ses yeux. Et le meilleur, il tendit un bouquet de fleurs blanches resplendissantes à Sally. Scorpius et Albus, qui étaient assis non loin du feu, assistèrent à toute l'action et ils sifflèrent et frappèrent dans leurs mains quand Sally prit le bouquet des mains de Frank. Izzie rigola face à la réaction des garçons, puis elle guetta son frère des yeux, mais il était probablement déjà avec sa cavalière. Elle se rendit donc à la grande salle en compagnie d'Amy, qui commentait les robes que portaient les élèves que les deux amies croisèrent sur le chemin.

Enfin, les deux Serpentards arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, mais elles crurent un instant s'être trompé d'endroit. Ce qui était en soi impossible au bout de sept années passées au château.

- Waouh ! s'exclamèrent-elles en choeur.

Izzie eut l'impression d'être autant, voir plus, éblouie que la première fois qu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle regarda Amy qui semblait être dans le même état qu'elle. D'ailleurs tous les élèves, sauf peut-être quelques grincheux qui se plaindraient même à leur mariage, étaient admiratifs et émettaient des cris de joie et d'étonnement. La magie pouvait vraiment faire des choses magnifiques, pensait Izzie en essayant de tout voir.

La lumière des bougies qui voletaient au plafond éblouissait la salle, éclairant les tables rondes situées un peu partout dans la pièce. La table des professeurs avaient disparu, et des instruments de musiques attendaient sagement sur l'estrade. Le sol de la Grande Salle semblait recouvert de neige, mais il n'était pas désagréable de marcher sur celle-ci. Une neige tiède et sèche tombait du plafond par intermittence comme pour expliquer l'état du sol. Izzie et Amy s'assirent à une table qui se trouvait du côté de la table habituelle des Serpentards, puis Scorpius, Albus, Cygnus et Elladora s'installèrent avec elles. Sally était assise à quelques mètres, sur une table de plus petite, juste avec Frank Parkinson.

La décoration de la table était également à couper le souffle la nappe était pailletée, mais les paillettes semblaient bouger, et Izzie comprit vite que de toutes petites fées volaient à la surface de la table. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau – à part Dominique. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était à une table avec Katarina, ce qui énerva passablement Izzie, et sa cousine Rose. Izzie n'arrivait à voir en quoi Dominique était déguisée, la Serdaigle était assise beaucoup trop loin, et malgré les torticolis d'Izzie, elle ne distinguait rien. C'était peut-être un déguisement moldu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à l'instar de celui d'Amy.

La Grande Salle se remplit rapidement d'élèves déguisés et affamés. Quelques couples s'étaient formés pour la soirée, mais certains étaient aussi venus entre amis, comme l'avaient fait les deux Serpentards. La directrice prononça un court discours, et elle ne semblait plus vraiment désapprouver l'idée. Ensuite, le professeur Patil et le professeur Lupin furent applaudis par tous les élèves, James Potter et Fred Weasley se levèrent même de leur chaise et sifflèrent. Les professeurs aussi avaient joué le jeu et s'étaient déguisés. Le professeur Patil était en Rowena Serdaigle et le professeur Lupin s'était métamorphosé en druide avec une longue barbe et une robe blanche.

- J'adore ces profs, j'adore ces profs ! répétait sans cesse Amy, complètement sous le charme.

- Je suis de ton avis, c'est vraiment une idée géniale, et pourtant je n'étais pas trop partante au début.

- Oui, c'est vrai ça Izzie, tu es en robe et tu es en admiration devant cette décoration kitsch et surchargée, s'exclama Albus en riant. En plus, c'est quoi cette robe, tu n'es pas déguisée ?

- Albus, si tu es venu à notre table pour m'envoyer des vannes tout le repas, je t'en prie, va t'asseoir ailleurs ! marmonna Izzie.

- Oh, ce n'était pas méchant.

Albus semblait gêné et la septième année sourit intérieurement, elle prit la fourchette qui était posée à côté de son assiette, puis elle se pencha vers Albus.

- Mais moi, je suis méchante.

Il sursauta, elle se recula et il y eut quelques secondes avant que tout le monde explose de rire.

- Tu es vraiment dingue, souffla alors le Serpentard.

- Je sais.

- Je t'avais prévenu, déclara Cygnus à l'égard de son ami. Mais, je suis d'accord avec lui Izzie, tu es déguisée en quoi ?

Évidemment, Izzie était plus ou moins déguisée en rien, elle avait juste mis une jolie robe et un loup, qu'elle ne portait d'ailleurs pas pour le moment.

- Elle est déguisée en moi ! dit alors Amy en lui évitant une explication foireuse.

- Vous vous en sortez bien, lança Scorpius en souriant.

Les garçons n'y croyaient pas mais c'était finalement sans importance. Elladora semblait perdue et intimidée face aux amis et à la sœur de son cavalier. Elle était vêtue en noble du Moyen-âge moldu, tout comme Cygnus. Les deux autres garçons portaient des vêtements moldus, et ils déclarèrent être déguisés en célèbres moldus – des chanteurs apparemment - ce qui était une explication tout aussi foireuse que celle des filles.

Les professeurs avaient fini leur discours et s'étaient installés à leur table, simultanément de nombreux plats apparurent sur les tables. Izzie se servit un morceau dinde avec une louche de sauce onctueuse aux airelles, puis elle mangea avec appétit, ce qui veut dire poliment qu'elle s'empiffra.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant son petit frère se servir une bièraubeurre.

- Bah quoi ? dit le Serpentard en faisant semblant d'être surpris.

- Tu es trop jeune pour ça, Cygnus !

- Alors ça, c'est vraiment hypocrite, tu en bois aussi.

- Je suis majeure, moi…

- Allez Izzie, laisse-le faire la fête, déclara Albus en faisant un clin d'œil à la septième année.

- Où est-ce que vous les avez eus ?

- Dois-je te rappeler qui est mon frère ?

Izzie grogna et détourna les yeux qui tombèrent vraiment pas hasard sur la table où Dominique était assise. Elle riait aux éclats à une remarque apparemment très drôle de cet insupportable crapaud de Katarina. Izzie bouillonnait, et elle faillit lancer de la sauce aux airelles dans les cheveux de Katarina mais Fred Weasley et James Potter passèrent entre les tables pour s'asseoir à celle de Dominique.

- Une bièraubeurre ?

- Hein ? marmonna Izzie.

Albus venait la sortir de ses pensées en lui tendant une bouteille, et il la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin qui énerva encore plus Izzie. Elle attrapa donc la bouteille d'une main et l'ouvrit avec les dents.

- Wouh, à la cow-boy ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

- À la quoi ?

- Cow-boy, c'était des moldus américains qui… Oh, c'est trop compliqué.

Izzie haussa les épaules et but quelques gorgées de sa bièraubeurre. Finalement, toute la table prit des bièraubeurres malgré les premières protestations d'Izzie. Pour le dessert, des éclairs à la framboise et du pudding à la vanille apparurent peu de temps après sur la table ainsi que des pétards surpris. Cygnus et Elladora en prirent un et tirèrent chacun de leur côté. Ils reçurent un jeu d'échec version sorcier, et toute la table commença à jouer avec les pièces qui étaient des plus désobéissantes. Izzie essaya aussi et reçu un ballon rouge lumineux increvable.

- Un ballon rouge ? Tu passes du côté obscur de la force, Flint ? s'exclama James Potter qui retournait à sa table.

- Dégage Potter !

- Tu as un Potter à ta table, d'ailleurs salut frérot !

Albus répondit à peine, il s'étouffait avec sa bièraubeurre tellement il riait.

- Tiens, où est ma bien-aimée ? demanda Fred Weasley qui suivait son cousin.

- Là-bas, dit alors Izzie en tendant le bras.

Sally était avec Frank Parkinson, et Izzie faillit vomir lorsqu'elle vit que Frank donnait du pudding à Sally avec sa cuillère. Fred Weasley sembla sur le point de vomir aussi, et les cousins quittèrent le coin des Serpentards en riant de façon ostentatoire.

- Hum, s'il vous plait ! dit soudain le professeur Lupin en frappant dans ses mains.

Le silence se fit petit à petit dans la salle, et le professeur de métamorphose continua.

- J'espère que ce repas vous a plu…

Il y eut des applaudissements, et le professeur du à nouveau s'arrêter avant de pouvoir reprendre son discours.

- C'est maintenant le temps de laisser place à la musique, voici les Singers Nettle !

Quatre Poufsouffle de septième année montèrent sur scène, et Izzie reconnut un des amis d'Irma Bones, elle était d'ailleurs au premier rang. Son cœur se serra un peu, elle lui manquait parfois. Pas forcément en tant que petite amie, mais elles avaient été amies depuis le Poudlard Express, avant que leurs vies leur échappent complètement. Izzie se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'Irma l'avait embrassé, dans un couloir vers la bibliothèque. C'était en janvier, il faisait froid, vraiment froid, et elle tressaillait en se rappelant combien les lèvres d'Irma l'avaient réchauffée. Mais Izzie ne voulait pas se gâcher sa soirée avec ces souvenirs, elle était tombée amoureuse d'une amie proche et elle avait fini par perdre l'amie et l'amante. Aujourd'hui, elle était à nouveau amoureuse, et alors qu'elle pensait cela, la musique envahit la grande salle. Plusieurs élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à danser, et au bout de quelques minutes, toute la salle était en pleine effervescence.

- Regarde ! cria alors Amy pour couvrir la musique et aussi parce qu'elle avait beaucoup bu.

- Quoi ? demanda Izzie en détournant difficilement ses yeux de Dominique qui dansait.

- Joan !

Joan dansait une avec une jolie fille aux cheveux roux et bouclés – encore une Weasley ? – et cela semblait assez chaud, puisqu'il avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

- C'est qui c'est gourgandine ?

- C'est quoi ce mot préhistorique ?

- Aucune importance, qui drague MON Joan ?

- Molly Weasley, une autre cousine à moi, déclara Albus d'un ton blasé.

Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent vers Albus soupçonneuses, et Izzie commençait à penser qu'il était toujours plus ou mois là, à écouter leurs conversations ou à leur parler. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ? Amy n'avait visiblement pas ces considérations car elle s'ouvrit une nouvelle bièraubeurre, et Izzie abandonna ses idées de faire la morale au vu du nombre de bièraubeurre qu'elle avait bu, elle aussi.

Sally s'était également levée pour aller danser avec Frank, et Izzie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était ravie pour son amie de passer une si bonne soirée de Noël.

- Hé, on s'est même pas dit Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama soudain Izzie.

- Joyeux Noël, oui, lança Amy en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

- Tu me fais la morale, et tu vois comme tu as bu ? dit Cygnus en riant.

- Pas du tout, tout va bien.

Cygnus se leva pour danser avec Elladora, et Scorpius partit également pour aller inviter une Serdaigle de son année à danser. Soudain, alors qu'Izzie était entrain de discuter avec Amy et Albus, elle ne se rendit pas compte que Dominique s'était levée et celle-ci vint s'asseoir à leur table.

- Salut et Joyeux Noël !

Elle portait une longue robe blanche et vaporeuse, et elle s'était fait chignon très élaboré qui la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Son déguisement était aussi constitué d'ailes faites en plumes dans son dos et d'un masque à paillettes qu'elle enleva en s'asseyant. Izzie n'arrivait toujours pas à voir en quoi elle était déguisée et elle en avait vraiment marre de tous ces trucs moldus qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Toi aussi, cousine ! Tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda Albus.

- Oh oui, et vous ? Je viens à votre table car Rose danse avec Henri Carmichael et Katarina est partie dormir.

- Tu peux rester avec nous, aucun problème, dit alors Albus puisque Izzie ne semblait pas décidée à parler et qu'Amy avec trop bu.

Dans les instants qui suivirent, Izzie tomba raide dingue d'Albus : il se leva prétextant une envie pressante, et il se proposa pour raccompagner Amy au dortoir puisqu'elle semblait avoir besoin de se reposer. Ainsi, en quelques secondes, Izzie et Dominique se retrouvèrent seules.

- Vous avez l'air de plus vous amuser chez les Serpentards, on avait pas de bièraubeurre nous !

- Je crois qu'il reste une bouteille, si tu veux, proposa Izzie qui se décidait enfin à parler.

- Oui, volontiers.

L'ambiance de Noël et les bièraubeurres rendirent finalement Izzie bavarde et décrivit à Dominique les différents Serpentards qui étaient autour d'elle.

- Tiens regarde, c'est Blair Goyle. Je la déteste, et Amy aussi, on a chacune nos raisons mais on s'unit contre elle.

- Blair est un prénom vraiment très laid ! s'exclama Dominique.

- Chut, moins fort, elle va t'entendre !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Olivia lui irait mieux, je trouve.

Les deux filles rirent, et Izzie se dit qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour entendre ce rire durant le restant de ses jours... La soirée prenait une tournure tout à fait agréable aux yeux d'Izzie puisqu'elle pouvait parler à la plus belle fille de Poudlard et la dévorer des yeux. Dominique racontait à quel point Rose était surexcitée avec le bal, et en parlant, elle voulut attraper un éclair à la framboise. Sa main frôla celle d'Izzie qui eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique des plus agréables. La Serdaigle la regarda, abandonnant sa pâtisserie et laissant sa main près de celle d'Izzie, et le silence fut étrangement pesant un instant. Tout était beaucoup trop bizarre et ambigu pour Izzie, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire alors elle dit une connerie qui fit rire Dominique.

- Alala, je t'adore ! déclara la Serdaigle entre deux éclats de rire.

Izzie n'esquissa aucun mouvement pendant quelques secondes, comme hypnotisée par les paroles que venaient d'avoir la Serdaigle. Heureusement, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude d'être proche de Dominique, et elle se ressaisit plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait fait en temps normal.

- Je t'adore aussi.

Dominique sourit, et elle allait parler, quand Sally s'assit à leur table, essoufflée de sa danse.

* * *

La Private Joke sur Blair et Olivia vient du nom de Blair dans les bouquins de Gossip Girl, qui est Olivia et que je trouve bien plus cool que Blair :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12. Les inconstances d'Izzie. **

Sally ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle coupait un moment assez intense entre les deux filles, et commença à parler de Frank.

- Il est génial, on ne fait que danser depuis tout à l'heure, et il danse vraiment comme un dieu ! Regarde ce qu'il m'a offert !

Elle sortit un chapeau de sorcière vert foncé d'un tout petit sac à l'intérieur magiquement agrandi. Le chapeau était parsemé de minuscules diamants étincelants, et il fallait bien avouer que c'était un beau cadeau. Enfin, Izzie n'était pas prête de l'avouer à la fille qui venait d'interrompre sa super soirée de Noël.

- C'est magnifique, non ? demanda Sally.

La Serpentard semblait au comble du bonheur, et elle mangea le fameux éclair à la framboise qui avait tout déclenché sans se rendre compte des regards gênés qui s'échangeaient en face d'elle.

- Bon, je vais retourner à mon dortoir, bonne nuit, dit soudain Dominique en se levant.

Elle sourit à Izzie, et celle-ci vit presque un air désolé sur le visage de la Serdaigle.

- Oui, bonne nuit, murmura Izzie en la regardant s'éloigner.

- En quoi elle est déguisée ? demanda Sally.

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander.

Elle espérait avoir parlé d'une voix sèche et froide, mais elle tremblait et sa déception était si palpable que Sally ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

- Tu abuses vraiment là, tu as vu avec qui j'étais ?

Sally s'arrêta alors qu'elle allait croquer une nouvelle fois dans l'éclair, elle le reposa, gênée à son tour. Izzie se leva, elle était trop énervée pour rester calmement assise à écouter Sally parler de Frank. Elle était ravie que son amie soit heureuse avec Frank et qu'il lui fasse des cadeaux géniaux, mais ce qu'elle venait de faire était difficilement acceptable…

- C'était toi qui me disait de tenter ma chance, et tu viens de tout gâcher alors qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle m'adorait !

Sally baissa les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas été spécialement cool avec son amie.

- Oh, pardon…

Izzie partit vers le dortoir en serrant les poings, et elle monta quatre à quatre les marches vers la chambre. Amy dormait déjà, encore toute habillée. Izzie pensa un instant que vu sa position, elle allait avoir une crampe demain, et aussi la gueule de bois, mais elle ne la réveilla pas. Izzie mit son pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures en repensant à Dominique et au déroulement de la soirée. Étrangement, elle commençait à croire que quelque chose était possible, tout en ayant toujours cet horrible doute qui lui tordait le ventre. Elle entendit Sally rentrer et elle fit semblant de dormir malgré les appels de son amie, non disposée à lui parler.

Le lendemain matin, Amy eut en effet des crampes et la gueule de bois. Heureusement, Izzie connaissait une bonne recette de potion pour les lendemains de cuite et elle ne mit pas longtemps à préparer une fiole pour son amie.

- Tu sais où est Sally ? demanda Amy après avoir bu la potion.

- J'en sais rien, et je m'en fous, lança Izzie, toujours en colère.

- Oula… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Hier soir, Dominique est venue à notre table, et donc on a discuté, elle riait à mes blagues, et elle m'a même dit « je t'adore », et là, Sally est arrivée.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Sally vous a interrompu ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux dire… En plus, elle m'a frôlé la main… Tu te rends compte ?

La colère était retombée, Izzie souriait en repensant aux gestes de Dominique, et à ses mots, même si Sally l'avait interrompu, elle avait passé une soirée géniale. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée, elle avait été en plein rêve lorsque Dominique s'était assise à sa table.

- C'est génial alors, ça veut dire que ça avance entre vous !

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison…

Izzie y pensait depuis hier soir, mais elle avait besoin que l'on le lui dise pour que cela devienne réel. Leur relation évoluait, et si Amy le voyait, cela voulait dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'un rêve d'Izzie.

- Et je ne pense pas que Sally ait fait exprès de vous interrompre, elle est aussi dans son monde avec Frank.

- Oui, tu as raison aussi…

Izzie savait bien qu'Amy essayait de calmer le jeu, et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elles descendirent dans la salle commune, où elles retrouvèrent Cygnus, Albus et Scorpius. Cygnus racontait à ses deux amis qu'il avait embrassé Elladora hier soir.

- Oooh… Mon frère est un homme ! se moqua Izzie en l'entendant parler.

- Tu es toujours là quand il ne faut pas, toi, rétorqua son frère.

Izzie s'installa dans le canapé à côté des trois amis, tandis qu'Amy se rendait aux cuisines pour chercher si Sally n'y était pas cachée.

- Alors Izzie, tu as passé une bonne soirée, hier ? demanda Albus en souriant.

Izzie le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, regrettant de ne rien savoir en legilimancie. Y avait-il par là un sous entendu étrange de la part d'Albus ? Il méritait bien sa place à Serpentard, il savait manipuler les esprits des gens quand il le fallait !

- Tu ne réponds pas ? insista Albus.

Cygnus regardait alternativement sa sœur et son ami, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il interrogea Scorpius des yeux, qui ne comprenait pas non plus les questions d'Albus. Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de la salle commune fascinait soudainement Izzie, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- En tout cas, Dominique était contente d'avoir passée une partie de la soirée avec toi.

Izzie fit semblant de n'avoir aucune réaction mais un feu d'artifice s'était déclenché dans son ventre, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu ne devais pas voir Elladora ? enchaîna Albus sans transition.

- Si, je vais y aller, répondit Cygnus qui ne comprenait toujours rien.

Le Serpentard se leva, et remonta dans son dortoir pour se préparer avant de retrouver sa petite amie. Tandis que, dans le canapé de la salle commune, sa sœur rêvait en regardant fixement le feu. Soudain, elle se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Scorpius et Albus, et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Izzie !

- Quoi ?

- Tu es en pyjama.

Izzie baissa les yeux et remarqua que, en effet, elle portait son vieux pyjama vert et des chaussons violets à pois. Ridicule, pensa-t-elle, et elle remonta rapidement dans son dortoir pour se changer avant de rejoindre ses amies. C'était décidé, elle n'en voulait plus à Sally, la bonne nouvelle qu'Albus venait de lui apporter la rendait trop euphorique pour qu'elle en veuille encore à son amie.

Le reste des vacances se déroula calmement, les filles fêtèrent la Nouvelle Année dans la salle commune avec tous les autres Serpentards. Cygnus et Izzie reçurent une carte de vœux de leurs parents, à laquelle ils ne surent quoi répondre. Izzie ne pouvait tout simplement par leur parler de sa vie réelle et de Dominique alors elle mentit, et Cygnus avait peur de leurs réactions alors il n'évoqua pas Elladora. D'ailleurs, leur relation évoluait et Izzie était ravie de voir que son frère était heureux et en couple. Il passait moins de temps avec Scorpius et Albus, mais ceux-ci ne s'en étaient pas plaint. Sally, quant à elle, profitait des vacances pour passer tout son temps avec Frank. Mais quelque chose ne plaisait pas à Izzie, elle les voyait plus souvent s'embrasser et se tripoter que parler, alors que Sally adorait discuter avec ses amies, et elle s'intéressait à de nombreuses choses. Si elle était heureuse ainsi, Izzie n'avait rien à dire, même si Frank n'était pas l'homme idéal pour Sally à ses yeux. Elle se demandait qui serait l'idéal pour Sally, et le nom qui lui vint à la tête la fit tellement rire, qu'elle oublia vite ses idées d'entremetteuse.

Amy passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, et Izzie l'accompagnait souvent dans l'espoir de voir Dominique. Elles n'avaient pas prévu de temps de révision pour ces vacances, et Izzie avait donc peu d'occasion de croiser la Serdaigle. Elle essayait tout de même de provoquer le hasard en se rendant à la bibliothèque ou en pensant par le couloir dans lequel se trouvait la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle croisa ainsi Dominique presque tous les jours, même si c'était uniquement pour le temps d'un sourire.

Ce fut rapidement la fin de vacances, toujours sous la neige. D'ailleurs, pour célébrer ces derniers jours de repos, une bataille de boules-de-neige fut organisée dans le parc par les élèves de Serpentard.

- Attention Izzie ! cria Cygnus.

Elle retourna d'un coup et vit une grosse boule blanche voler droit sur elle, elle se pencha d'instinct et échappa au projectile, mais la boule-de-neige fit demi-tour et se dirigea à nouveau sur elle.

- Non, on avait dit pas de boules enchantées ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Izzie se pencha une seconde fois, mais la boule la toucha à la tête, et elle eut de la neige plein les cheveux. Albus et Scorpius riaient, mais ils n'allaient pas rire longtemps, pensa Izzie en préparant à son tour une boule enchantée. Caitlin Bezjacu, qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, attaqua Amy en se jetant sur elle et en la faisant tomber dans la neige. Cette dernière se vengea en lui rendant la pareille.

- Vous vous attaquez entre vous maintenant ? demanda Fred Weasley, moqueur, en passant à côté des Serpentards.

La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut une boule-de-neige dans la tête, lancée par Sally. Pedro essayait d'ensorceler un bonhomme de neige pour qu'il attaque les Gryffondors, mais cela semblait peine perdue. Izzie préparait de nouvelles munitions quand un rire bien connu lui fit tourner la tête.

Au loin, elle vit Dominique Weasley qui traversait le parc, emmitouflée dans un manteau mauve et avec de grosses bottes blanches. Le soleil se réfléchissait sur la neige et mettait en valeur ses cheveux clairs. Izzie l'observa un moment, cherchant qui la faisait rire, et elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître Katarina, qui marchait à côté de la Serdaigle.

De dépit, Izzie lança sa boule-de-neige le plus loin possible, mais elle loupa Katarina puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'ensorceler la boule. Soudain, tous les espoirs qu'elle avait fondé depuis le bal de Noël s'effondrait par la seule présence de Katarina. Pourquoi donc celle-ci était-elle toujours avec Dominique ? Qu'est-ce qui les rapprochait ? Qu'avait Katarina de plus qu'elle ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, et l'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Elle se prit une boule de neige sur l'épaule sans même s'en rendre compte, elle regarda Cygnus qui l'avait lancé d'un air étonné, elle ne pensait même plus à la bataille.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Albus.

Izzie sursauta en entendant sa voix, depuis quand il était à côté d'elle, lui ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu regardes dans le vide et tu t'énerves sur une boule-de-neige innocente.

Izzie regarda Albus, puis devant elle, Dominique et Katarina n'était plus dans son champ de vision, mais Albus s'était-il rendu compte de ce qui la perturbait ?

- Non, ça va, dit Izzie.

Elle en savait pas comment expliquer sa soudaine colère, et elle décida de ne rien dire.

- Je vais rentrer.

- Ok, je te laisse alors.

Albus s'éloigna, absolument pas vexé et plutôt souriant. Izzie commençait vraiment à se demande pourquoi il était tout le temps dans les parages. Elle se dirigeait vers le château quand elle entendit un bruit de pas derrière elle.

- Izzie !

C'était Amy qui la rattrapait.

- Attends-moi, je rentre avec toi.

La Serpentard attendit qu'Amy arrive à son niveau et elles repartirent toutes les deux pour le château. Elles marchaient sans dire un mot depuis cinq minutes quand Amy se décida à rompre le silence.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Izzie haussa les épaules, elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à lui apporter. Si, ça allait, elle avait des amies géniales, et ses rêves semblaient être sur le point de se réaliser depuis cette soirée de Noël. Mais, justement, ne se faisait-elle pas des films trop rapidement ? Katarina était toujours dans les parages, toujours avec Dominique, quelle chance Izzie pouvait bien avoir face cette jolie fille, qui était probablement plus intelligente qu'elle, puisqu'elle était à Serdaigle aussi ?

- C'est à cause de Dominique ?

- C'est plus ou moins toujours à cause d'elle ce qui m'arrive…

- Tu es amoureuse… C'est la seule explication, et tu le sais.

- Parfois, je préfèrerais ne pas l'être, car je me torture et je me tue avec cette histoire.

Amy s'arrêta de marcher, et incita Izzie à s'assoire dans le renfoncement d'un mur. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie, et hésita avant de répondre.

- Je pense que tu as une chance, même si cela est probablement plus difficile pour toi, puisque tu ne peux pas savoir si elle préfère les filles ou pas, mais tu constateras qu'elle n'a jamais eu de copain.

- Ça ne veut rien dire !

- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas trouvé le bon ou peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas les hommes, tu ne le sauras qu'en lui demandant, déclara Amy, pragmatique.

- Oui…

Amy avait un peu trop souvent raison, songea Izzie. Ses conseils étaient simples, mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne suivait pas et qu'elle devrait. Amy la serra un peu plus fort contre elle pour la réconforter, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

- N'abandonne pas juste parce qu'une autre fille est là.

- C'était si flagrant ? demanda Izzie, inquiète.

- Pour tout à l'heure, dans le parc ?

Izzie hocha la tête en silence.

- Oh oui, dit Amy avant d'exploser de rire.

Izzie prit son visage entre ses mains en gémissant.

- Aah, je suis ridicule.

- Mais non, au risque de me répéter et de ne rien t'apprendre, tu es amoureuse.

Izzie finit par sourire, et les deux amies retournèrent au dortoir. Le soir, ce fut le dernier repas de vacances des étudiants, et dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde essayait d'en profiter un maximum. Frank était assis à côté de Sally, et il lui donnait sa soupe à la cuillère.

- Beurk, murmura Izzie en faisant semblant de vomir.

Ses gesticulations déclenchèrent l'hilarité des plus jeunes, et le regard mi-réprobateur mi-rieur d'Amy. Izzie se servit à son tour de la soupe, et ne regarda plus le couple d'amoureux, qui était maintenant entrain de s'embrasser.

- Il faudra vraiment commencer à faire un programme de révision, il ne nous reste plus que six mois avant les ASPICS !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Amy, on a encore le temps. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur ta réussite.

- Je ne réussirais pas si je ne travaille pas. Il faut absolument organiser les révisions et réserver des salles aussi, pour la pratique.

- Si tu veux, fais-le, je te dis qu'on a encore le temps, dit Izzie calmement, habituée aux paniques de son amie.

- Dès demain, je demande des devoirs supplémentaires aux profs !

- On dirait ma tante, dit Albus en grimaçant.

- Tu es encore là, toi ? s'exclama Izzie.

Elle mit la main devant sa bouche, l'air gêné, elle avait presque crié sa dernière phrase. Mais Albus ne se formalisa pas, et la gêne d'Izzie le fit rire.

Izzie sortit de la Grande Salle avec Amy, Sally et Frank qui se tenaient la main. Soudain, Fred Weasley sortit de nulle part et lança du riz sur le couple en criant : « Vive les mariés ! Vive les mariés ! ». Izzie explosa de rire, mais s'arrêta vite sous le regard mauvais de Sally. Malgré tout, les vacances se finissaient bien, et Izzie avait presque hâte d'être le lendemain pour recommencer les séquences de révision avec Dominique. Enfin, révision, c'était un grand mot. Elle avait hâte de recommencer les séquences d'admiration de Dominique plutôt.

* * *

_Je n'avais pas prévu de faire d'Albus un personnage important au début, mais en écrivant l'histoire, au fur et à mesure, il s'est imposé à moi, il s'est montré pus observateur et perspicace que je ne l'imaginais et ça m'a plu, je l'ai gardé aini _

**Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas laisser un petit mot, votre avis. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13. La Journée La Plus Bizarre de L'Année. **

Le matin de la rentrée, Izzie mangeait tranquillement ses céréales sous une neige magique, et chacun faisait de même, quand la directrice finit son thé, se leva et frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves. Le silence mit quelques secondes à se faire dans la Grande Salle, et beaucoup des étudiants eurent des regards interrogateurs. Après sept années à Poudlard, Izzie se dit qu'une déclaration au petit-déjeuner n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez les ASPICS approchent plus vite que le Poudlard Express.

Izzie sentit Amy se tortiller sur son siège, parler des ASPICS n'était pas une chose à faire, elle qui était déjà angoissée. Et puis pourquoi le répéter encore et encore ? Soudain, Izzie sut ce que la directrice allait dire…

- Pour cela j'ai décidé d'organiser des ASPICS et BUSES blancs au mois de mars…

Le début du discours de la directrice confirma la prémonition d'Izzie, une déclaration au petit-déjeuner annonçait souvent une Vraie Mauvaise Idée. Alors qu'Izzie constatait qu'elle avait des dons de voyance, Amy marmonnait et semblait assez inquiète, et Izzie lui lançait des regards en coin approximativement toutes les cinq minutes. Elle savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de la Serpentard elle était terrifiée à l'idée de rater ses ASPICS, et ces épreuves blanches ne la rassuraient pas le moins du monde.

- Pour vous permettre de vous entraîner, termina la directrice McGonagall.

Izzie aurait presque juré que le professeur Lupin venait de leur lancer un regard désolé. C'était le plus jeune de tous les professeurs de Poudlard, et sans hésiter le plus rock'n'roll. Ses cours étaient les plus intéressants, particulièrement par le fait qu'il était métamorphomage, mais aussi parce qu'il fait écouter les Bizarr' Sisters à ses élèves durant les cours de pratique. Donc globalement, ses cours n'étaient pas une source de stress, contrairement à l'annonce de la directrice.

Et la plus angoissée de toutes était sans conteste Amy. Elle avait sorti l'emploi du temps des septièmes années et essayait de se caser des temps de révisions durant les heures de trou. De l'autre côté de la table, Izzie pouvait voir Sally et Frank s'embrasser à pleine bouche, absolument pas stressés par les examens blancs. Avaient-ils seulement entendu l'annonce de la directrice ?

Le professeur McGonagall continua son discours en expliquant que chaque professeur organiserait l'épreuve de sa matière, pratique et théorique, et qu'elles se dérouleraient toutes la même semaine. Izzie commençait à cogiter aussi, il allait quand même falloir se mettre à réviser, mais elle pouvait facilement faire de cette contrainte un moment agréable, en demandant à Dominique de lui faire réciter ses cours par exemple. Parfois elle était ravie que son esprit de Serpentard lui donne de si bonnes idées !

Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans un capharnaüm inhabituel, chacun parlait et semblait s'inquiéter. Enfin, uniquement les cinquièmes et les septièmes années, les autres avaient plutôt des sourires moqueurs assez insupportables aux yeux d'Izzie. Amy parlait si vite qu'Izzie ne comprenait rien, et elle faillit donner un coup de coude dans le nez d'Izzie alors qu'elle agitait son emploi du temps. Les deux filles montaient les escaliers du premier étage, se rendant à leur salle de cours. Elles avaient sortilèges en première heure, ce n'était pas la matière qu'Izzie craignait le plus mais elle espérait tout de même que l'épreuve soit simple.

En cours, Sally et Frank étaient déjà là et assis côte à côte. Izzie soupira bruyamment, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir discuté avec Sally depuis des jours. Elle ne souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu émettre des théories complètement abracadabrantes concernant son équipe de Quidditch, ou se plaindre qu'Izzie ne savait pas d'habiller, ou encore se moquer des premières années de Gryffondor… Frank l'accaparait, ils étaient environ vingt heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble. Izzie pesta et pensa que, décidément, elle n'aimait pas l'amour. Enfin, sauf quand cela concernait Dominique, bien sûr.

- Tu es juste frustrée, et tu sais que c'est ce que Sally dirait si elle t'entendait ! déclara Amy.

Izzie sursauta et se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir pensé à voir haute. Elle grommela à nouveau, et Amy sourit avant de se plonger dans son livre de sortilèges. Izzie ouvrit la bouche avec pour objectif de rétorquer à la remarque de son amie mais cette dernière la coupa.

- Je veux suivre le cours, n'oublie pas qu'on a des ASPICS blancs.

Le cours de sortilèges fut le plus ennuyeux qu'Izzie ait jamais vécu, Amy écrivait minutieusement chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du professeur et Sally chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille de Frank. En les regardant, Izzie se sentit un peu mal, comme si elle était à l'écart. Sally avait Frank, il était donc normal qu'elle soit plus avec lui, mais parfois Izzie avait besoin de lui parler, ou simplement de rire avec elle quand Amy s'enfermait dans ses devoirs et ses révisions. Cela avait toujours été le cas auparavant, aujourd'hui elle se sentait terriblement seule.

Une fois la torture terminée, Amy n'en avait apparemment pas eut assez, car elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque sans dire un mot à Izzie, et bien sûr, Sally marchait main dans la main avec Frank. Izzie sentit soudain vide en les regardant, pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit à ça aussi ?

Izzie s'assit en bout de table, bien décidée à manger toute seule et à ruminer l'absence de ses copines dans son coin. Seulement, elle avait perdu ses dons de voyance du matin, car son repas ne se déroula pas exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Izzie avait à peine pris sa fourchette quand Dominique s'assit à face d'elle, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire relâcher sa fourchette.

- Salut ! lança la Serdaigle en souriant.

Et ce sourire fut contagieux, car Izzie se sentit soudain beaucoup plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été de toute la matinée.

- Tes amies se sont évaporées ?

- On dirait bien que oui, mais toi aussi, Katarina et ta cousine ont disparu ?

- Ah Rose est très angoissée par le petit discours de ce matin !

Izzie faillit dire qu'Amy aussi, avant qu'elle réalise que…

Mais, elle est en quatrième année ?

Ce fut seulement là qu'elle réalisa le deuxième problème, Dominique n'avait pas parlé de Katarina.

- C'est bien là le problème, répondit la Serdaigle sans se rendre compte qu'Izzie se torturait mentalement.

Alors qu'elle parlait des angoisses de sa cousine, Dominique se mit à rire, et il sembla à Izzie qu'elle aurait pu écouter ce son durant des heures entières, voire même sa vie entière… Pour un instant, ce rire effaça Katarina et la jalousie de la tête d'Izzie. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de revenir à la réalité. Dominique resta manger avec Izzie, à la table des Serpentards, et elle parla longuement de Rose, puis de tout le reste de sa famille. Izzie avait encore du mal avec certains prénoms, par exemple, Audrey était-elle la femme de George ou de Percy ? Malgré tout, elle enviait la famille nombreuse et unie de Dominique. Tout cela lui semblait si idéal, mais ne dit-on pas que la potion est toujours meilleure chez le voisin ?

- Tu vois, Rose se met beaucoup de pression par rapport à l'école, puisque sa mère était une très bonne élève et que ses deux parents ont des bons postes au Ministère, continuait Dominique.

Izzie écoutait attentivement, tellement ravie d'entendre la Serdaigle se confier à elle.

- Ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ma famille de temps en temps !

- Ce que tu dis, ça me fait penser à la blague de Tobias disant que la moitié de l'école s'appelait Weasley, dit alors Izzie en riant.

- Ce n'est pas faux, finalement !

À la fin du repas, Izzie osa, sans qu'elle sache où elle avait puisé ce courage, demander à Dominique de l'aider à réviser ses ASPICS blancs.

- Oh, mais oui, je vais t'aider à réviser, c'est la moindre des choses puisque tu m'aides depuis la rentrée.

- Ah génial, merci ! s'exclama Izzie, ravie.

Au risque de n'étonner personne, elle était plus ravie de passer du temps avec Dominique que de réviser ses épreuves. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle n'allait absolument pas réviser mais plutôt admirer bêtement la Serdaigle. N'était-ce pas une Fausse Bonne Idée finalement ? _Au pire, si je rate mes études, j'écrirais des sketchs comiques sur ma vie d'amoureuse transie_, pensa alors Izzie. Probable qu'elle ferait salle comble.

Les cours de l'après-midi ne furent pas plus palpitants que ceux du matin, et Izzie finit la journée avec le cours du professeur Nott. S'il y avait bien une matière qu'elle était sûre de réussir, c'était les potions. De plus, Amy n'était pas là pour lui communiquer son angoisse, elle travailla donc dans le calme, et ses pensées purent vagabonder du côté de la tour de Serdaigle et d'une fille en particulier.

Lors du repas du soir, Izzie était encore sur son petit nuage, et apparemment Sally et Frank aussi. Elle commença tout de même à se sentir mal quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit « _bonjour_ » à Sally de toute la journée, puisque le matin même, elles ne s'étaient pas levées en même temps. Ensuite, Sally avait passé toute la journée avec Frank, et Izzie avait partagé son temps entre se plaindre de ses copines et adorer Dominique. Izzie pensa une seconde fois qu'elle n'aimait pas l'amour, surtout s'il éloignait les amis. Et, pour la seconde fois, elle pensa qu'elle aimait trop Dominique pour ne pas aimer l'amour. Ruminant ces pensées, elle préféra monter directement se coucher, et quitta donc la Grande Salle.

- Izzie !

La Serpentard s'arrêta alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, perdue dans ses rêves éveillés, et elle reconnut la voix d'Albus. Elle soupira, cela faisait presque longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu lui parler !

- Tu as déjà mangé ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

- Hum, dis plutôt que tu es énervée contre tes amies.

Izzie resta bouche bée face à la remarque du Serpentard. Qu'Amy et Sally puissent lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, elle pouvait l'accepter, mais Albus ? Il était beaucoup plus observateur qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il apparaissait ainsi pour lui parler de Dominique.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? grommela-t-elle. –

- Tu n'es pas vraiment la discrétion incarnée.

- Ah ouais, carrément…

- Ça va, je rigole…

Il avait toujours un sourire malicieux qui pouvait devenir rapidement insupportable, comme en ce moment, par exemple.

- Tu sais, Dominique mange souvent seule, pourquoi tu ne vas pas manger avec elle puisque vous vous entendez bien ?

- Euh…

Ce fut la seule réponse constructive qu'Izzie réussit à produire.

- Bon, bonne soirée, déclara Albus en s'éloignant, toujours avec son fameux sourire aux lèvres.

Izzie le regarda rejoindre la Grande Salle sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Sur le chemin vers sa salle commune, elle réfléchit intensément à ce qui aurait pu la trahir, et elle du en conclure que, en effet, elle n'était pas discrète. Mais tout de même, Albus l'aurait dit à sa cousine s'il avait deviné quelque chose, non ? Dans ce cas, Dominique lui en aurait parlé ? Et si Albus sait, que sait-il ? Quand elle atteignit les cachots, elle était complètement perturbée.

- Mot de passe ? questionna le mur, un peu ensommeillé.

Izzie ne répondit pas, elle fit demi-tour et partit en courant en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle partit si vite qu'elle n'entendit pas le mur lui crier qu'il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle voulait à la fin. Enfin, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'arrêta de courir une fois qu'elle fut devant les portes massives du réfectoire, qui semblaient plus imposantes que jamais. Elle reprit sa respiration avant d'entrer le plus calmement qu'elle put dans la Grande Salle.

Elle passa entre les longues tables des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, et mit quelques instants à apercevoir Dominique. Comme Albus l'avait prédit, elle était assise seule, et elle lisait en mangeant. La Serpentard inspira un grand coup, et marcha d'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré en direction de la table des Serdaigles.

- Salut, dit-elle en tremblant.

Izzie tremblait trop pour produire une phrase plus élaborée. La Serdaigle leva la tête de son roman, elle sembla tout d'abord surprise, puis elle sourit sincèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux faire pour encourager Izzie qui s'assit en face d'elle.

- Je peux manger avec toi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit alors Dominique en posant son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? demanda Izzie.

- Oh, un livre moldu.

- Tu me racontes ? proposa Izzie.

Et, alors qu'Izzie ne se reconnaissait pas mais s'applaudissait mentalement, Dominique commença à parler de son livre. L'esprit d'Izzie divaguait un peu, cela faisait donc deux repas dans la même journée qu'elle prenait avec Dominique… Cela faisait des mois qu'elle rêvait de passer plus temps avec Dominique, mais elle se sentait terrifiée. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche d'une personne, même de ses amies, et cela lui faisait peur, car en se livrant ainsi à Dominique, elle lui donnait la possibilité de la faire souffrir. À vrai dire, sa jalousie la faisait déjà souffrir. Mais quelle importance face aux moments si parfaits qu'elle passait avec elle ? Izzie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pessimiste, et elle s'efforça de chasser ces pensées de sa tête pour profiter pleinement de sa soirée avec la plus belle fille de Poudlard.

En remontant au dortoir, Izzie se dit que c'étaient des moments qu'elle aurait aimé raconter aux filles, mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient mangé à la table des Serpentards. Izzie n'avait le courage de se rendre aux cuisines ou la bibliothèque pour les chercher, elle préféra rentrer au dortoir. La chambre était vide, et Izzie se sentit encore moins bien. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter, et puisqu'elle était toujours en colère contre les deux filles, elle décida de réviser plutôt que d'aller les chercher.

La Serpentard était donc entrain d'essayer de réviser son cours de potions, ce qui était assez inutile puisqu'elle avait déjà Optimal dans cette matière, quand Amy poussa la porte du dortoir. Elle ne tenait pas en place et semblait surexcitée, elle parlait précipitamment sans qu'Izzie puisse comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Comme elle aurait voulu que Sally soit là… Alors, sa colère accumulée toute la journée, l'absence de ses deux amies alors qu'elle avait besoin d'elles, et l'arrivée d'Amy, provoquèrent une réaction inattendue chez Izzie : elle gifla Amy. Elle le regretta immédiatement, mais cela eut pour effet de calmer Amy.

- Merci, souffla alors Amy.

- Quoi ?

Izzie ne comprenait décidemment rien à ce qu'il se passait. Les deux filles s'assirent sur le lit d'Amy, et cette dernière entreprit de raconter sa soirée.

- Avant d'aller manger, j'ai vu Sally et Frank, j'étais déjà angoissée par mes révisions, et elle m'a énervée…

Soudain, Izzie fut soulagée de ne pas être la seule à penser cela…

- Alors je lui ai crié dessus, elle partit sans me répondre, j'ai décidé de manger aux cuisines car je ne voulais pas la voir, mais, une fois arrivée aux cuisines, Joan était là. On a discuté…

L'obsession d'Izzie pour Dominique lui avait-elle fait louper un passage vers une autre dimension ?

- Je crois que j'ai beaucoup trop bu, il n'arrêtait de me donner des bièraubeurres, ensuite il disait qu'il était désolé pour Blair…

- Il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ?

- Je suis partie avant…

Alors qu'Amy finissait sa phrase, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit violemment pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, et Sally apparut.

- Les filles, je suis désolée… lança-t-elle, essoufflée.

- Je crois que je vais décerner à cette journée la palme de « La Journée La Plus Bizarre de L'Année »… marmonna Izzie.

Sa phrase fit rire ses amies, et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois, assises sur le lit d'Amy, à bavarder. Izzie put raconter son étrange journée, et elle s'endormit beaucoup plus sereine.


End file.
